Hentaiverse
by Superdrama11
Summary: There is a area of the multiverse that is often disconnected with the others and divided in two. One half has the rape and enslavement of various women be a common concept. The other half blissfully continues their clandestine acts of coitus. Naruto is split into light and dark. One who saves the victims. One who makes the other half his love slaves. Current: Cancelled
1. Prologue

**I wanted to write a fanfic in regards to my first ever lemon...but I wanted to write a fanfic based on the various hentai's in the world. The fact that people write so few can be downright sad considering how easy the storyline is. Well here I crossed it with Naruto because...well you can cross anything with Naruto. Begin: Hentaiverse!**

* * *

 **Hentaiverse: Prologue**

* * *

"Dad…" Bolt Uzumaki, son of the sixth hokage, tearfully said as he saw his father. The man was now in his forties, but the tears were fresh on his face. He looked so similar to him as well.

Naruto Uzumaki, the new sage of six paths, the man who saved the world, has finally bit the mortal coil. He lived to the ripe age of one hundred, before his final passing. After the death of his teammates Sakura and Sauske, after the death of his comrades from the Konoha 12, after the death of his beloved wife…Hinata.

Surrounding him was his son Bolt, his daughter Himawara, and his grandchildren with tears in their eyes.

Naruto was content in his death. Now he can finally rest in piece for all his efforts

But sadly, fate likes making him his bitch.

* * *

 **?**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes again, and saw a familiar sight. In front of him was the Kyuubi giving him a smug grin. They were once again in a black void, but without the cage that tends to separate them.

"Welcome back."

Naruto chuckled. He was dead, so he didn't feel anything wrong with meeting the Kyuubi again. "I guess so. So what are you doing here? I'm dead aren't I?"

Kyuubi grinned even wider. "Congratulations! You have been selected for reincarnation."

"What?"

"You know…reincarnation. Where you die in one life, and get a new one."

"I know what it is! But why?"

The nine tailed fox gained a serious look. "Have you ever heard of the multiverse?"

"The what?"

"The Multiverse." Kyuubi spread its paw out. "The realm of different worlds, and the events that occurred inside."

Naruto cocked a head. "And that affects me…?"

"There's a certain area of the multiverse." Kyuubi stated. "One that is known as the hentaiverse!"

Naruto gave the demon a deadpan look. "What?"

The demon growled. "Don't look at me! I didn't make that stupid name up!" He got serious again. "And guess which lucky guy is chosen to help that multiverse out!"

"Why me?"

Kyuubi now gave him a deadpan look. "Do you need me to give a list of your accomplishment or should I just give the go ahead."

Naruto gained a determined look, his natural hero instinct going off. "Are people there in trouble?"

"Well…half of it is." Kyuubi scratched its chin. "Look. I'm going to do something to you…that you might not like."

"And what would…?"

The nine tailed fox materialized a sword out of thin air and cut the spirit of Naruto Uzumaki in half.

* * *

 **Hero-Hentai**

* * *

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto angrily yelled. He looked at his body and was slightly relieved to see that he wasn't bisected. In fact, he was once again garbed in his Hokage robes.

This time he was in some sort of white room. It was empty except for the giant sphere in the center. The sphere was made out of glass and a complete blank.

"Where am I?"

"Greeting Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto turned to see an amused man. He was garbed in a fancy white suit, complete with classy white gloves, and looked to be about in the early elderly part of his life.

"And you are…?" Naruto have never seen this man before in his life.

"Just your regular O.C…"

"Huh?"

"By that I mean Original Creator." The man spread his arms. "You may call me Walker. And you are Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So what's the deal with you? Why did you call me here?"

Walker chuckled. "Straight to the point huh? Well allow me to show you some things."

He snapped his fingers and the sphere started to glow. In it were images…

"What the fuck?!"

"Fuck indeed…"

It showed various different clips. Many beautiful women suffering from the same fate. Being raped by various men at the same times. Sometime by monsters, sometime by other women. The expression on the rape victim's face range from desperation to pure insanity.

Naruto was horrified by what he was seeing. He was familiar with the concept of rape. But he never once saw it actually happened. It...it was sickening for him.

He turned to Walker. "Is this the problem of the multiverse? Did someone cause this?"

Walker raised an eyebrow, completely unaffected by what they were seeing. "Oh no, not at all. No outside interference. This was the destiny of the women of these worlds."

"What kind of destiny is that?!"

"The destiny that decided that you would save your world." Walker listed off. "This is the hentaiverse. That is the destiny of the women that live in this realm."

"But…that's not fair at all!"

Walker shrugged. "It isn't which is why I bought you here."

"Really? To save these girls."

Walker pushed the glasses up his face. "Yes…yes…be the hero, save the damsels, the whole deals. Truth be told, I don't really give a damn."

Naruto growled at him. "You see this all the time and you don't care?!"

Walker shrugged. "I just make sure the worlds don't interfere with one another. The only reason I asked you here was because I was bored."

"BORED!?"

The man gave him an impassive stare. "If I told you any reason. Would you really say no?"

Naruto took another look at the sphere, and sighed. "No I don't. What do I have to do?"

Walker grinned, and he snapped his finger. The sphere disappeared and separated into various balls of lights. The lights hit the wall and create a black door with different titles on each of them.

"Let me explain how this game works." Walker revealed. "Pick a door, and you'll be reincarnated into new life. The kicker? You will lose your memories, but keep your power to an extent."

Naruto turned in shock. "My memories?"

"Wouldn't want the baggage of your past laying you down. Besides, in this realm, the moment you open the door, you'll pretty much came out within an hour or two, with your memories all coming back."

The blonde ninja scratched his head, and nodded. "So one lifetime in each door, and then I come back." It sounded fair. Sure he should think more...but the sight of those people getting tortured...

"Yup. Do try your best. I wouldn't want to see the same old fate again."

"Is this just entertainment for you!?"

"Oh yes."

Naruto gave him one last glare, and looked at the doors. They all have a different name written on it.

 _Kuroinu ~Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru~_

 _Helter Skelter_

 _Ikusa Otome Valkyrie 2_

 _Ren X Sen_

 _Flowers and Snakes_

…and many more. He picked one at random and went in.

* * *

 **Villain-Hentai**

* * *

When Kyuubi sliced Naruto in half, it was to separate the heroic man from his other side.

His inner desires, without the decency. A clever manipulator that would feel no guilt. Someone who would easily partake in the rape scenarios in the dark half of the Hentaiverse.

He was Naruto, but without any innocence on his face. Garbed in his hokage robes as well.

"Greetings." Walker said with an easy going grin, feeling his other half talking to the hero. Walker was wearing a pure black suit as opposed to white. The room likewise was pure black as opposed to pure white.

The other Naruto grunted. "Who are you? And why did that thing cut me in half."

"Your brother is currently helping one half of the hentaiverse…"

"Do I have to help another?" He felt displeased at the idea of going through the trouble.

"No…you're going to enslave it."

"What?"

Walker snapped his finger. The sphere in his room glowed. Unlike it's other counterpart, it merely showed various women living their life happily.

Said women were also various beautiful, with a good deal of them having large breasts, wide hips, and narrow waists.

Naruto felt his cock hardened at the sight of them, an animalistic smile on his face as he turned to Walker. "Explain."

Walker shrugged. "Just as I get bored with the saving, I also get bored with the same old story. While you're other is saving one half of the Hentaivere, you will have a large impact on the other half of the hentaiverse."

"I'm in!"

"Just like that?"

"The thought of pounding those bitches…that alone motivates me."

Walker smiled. "Very well. Oh, but you have another power. Something that is a counterpart to your counterpart's old comrades."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Use your clone technique. Create nine clones…"

Naruto did so, and was surprised at what he saw. He saw Nine beings before him, each with their own distinct appearance. They all had a number imprinted on their forehead.

1: Was a carbon copy of their comrade Gaara. He still had eyebrows, and the red marks around his eyes have been downplayed. But otherwise pretty identical. Name: Shukaku

2: A tall man with a lighter shade of blonde hair. Has cat like features on his face. Name: Matatabi

3: The shortest in the group. Light brown hair that is also wavy. Has distinct purple eyes. Name: Isobu

4: The one that looks middle age as indicated by his wrinkled features and red hair. There is a slight simian tone to his face. Name: Son

5: The tallest in the group. Short cropped brown hair and an angry glare. Name: Kokuo

6: Dark haired pretty boy type. Had very pale skin. Name: Saiken

7: Dark green hair and tan skin. Name: Chomei

8: The second tallest, and the most muscular. Also the tannest skin. Name: Gyuki

9: Naruto remember having a fantasy on what he would look like with red hair…that came pretty close. Name: Kurama

Naruto turned to Walker. "You are the spirit of the ten-tailed. First you count how much of the women you need to seduce. You then create these spawns to help you gain the women."

"So they think they're falling for someone else…"

"They all have to come to you" Walker finished.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for!?"

Walker snapped his finger. The sphere separated into sphere's of darkness that create white doors along the black room.

"Let me explain. You will at first lose your memories." Walker revealed. "You and your spawns (who will also be reincarnated as normal humans), will live everyday life, until the divergence point, where your memories will be unleashed, your spawns will gain their memories as well, and you can do your task."

"What about my powers?"

He shrugged. "You generally don't need those. But they'll come if you need them."

Naruto walked over to the white doors, with a different title on each.

 _Ane To Boin_

 _Resort Boin_

 _Mankitsu Happening_

 _Sextra Credit_

 _Starless_

 _Bible Black_

He picked the first one, and walked in.

Xxx

Subaku turned to Kurama. "Oi! Why the hell is that kid broken up anyway?"

"Balance. If he intends to purify one world, another must be corrupted as well."

"You call these worlds pure?"

"Metaphorically so."

* * *

 **Glimpse**

* * *

 **Kuroinu ~Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru~**

* * *

"Can you do it?" Celestine Lucullus questioned the man in front of him. She was a very beautiful woman as her gentle features and green eyes emphasized. She had long blonde hair that covered her elven ears and went to her feet. Upon her head were a green laurel and an embroidered headband and necklace.

Her most striking features were her clothes which heavily showcased her large breasts, wide hips, thin waist, and plentiful ass. Cloths of a white robe covered her breasts and wrapped around her striking legs. Her bottom half was covered by a vertical belt that covered her ass line and nether regions. However, it showcased her exposed navels and highlighted her ass line. She also had sandals to top it all off.

"Can you aid my comrades and my kingdoms in this time?"

The sage merely gave a toothy grin and looked her in the eye. "Believe it!"

* * *

 **Ane To Boin**

* * *

The Hanamaru estate. One of the few households with their own personal hotspring. But that's not the main reason why it was known. It was more remembered for its householders.

The famous Hanamaru sisters, ten beautiful women, all with their own unique look and talent. With the exception of the oldest daughter Momoko, they were adopted by the Hanamaru couple.

The sisters were currently in their daily ritual of taking a nice long bath after a busy day. Their appearance was enough of a clue to their adoption nature. Their wide array of hair colors, ranging from the normal black to purple, was telling.

Though they all had a perfect bodies. This made suitors a common occurrence in the households.

Well...there is one male living in the house.

"You know how our brother gets." A blue haired girl stated. "Always such a pervert."

"Speaking of…where is he?"

In his room, Naruto Uzumaki grinned at the sight of his adoptive sisters washing their bodies. Their luscious…sexy bodies. The very sight of them made his cock harden.

He closed his eyes in thought; his memories came back a few weeks ago. He was the only son adopted by the Hanamaru family, he had a friendly, if not a little pervy, friendship with his housemates.

But that was about to change soon. His nine spawns made contact with him the other day. Ready to pounce on a different sister, while he handled the tenth.

Soon, the Hanamaru's would belong to him

* * *

 **Helter Skelter**

* * *

Naruto turned to his comrades. "I'm sure you're familiar with the Kagami family."

Shikamaru snorted. "Who aren't? They are a famous family, who made it big in the modeling industries."

Kiba grinned. "Well they are a bunch of hotties. Heck, even the mom is a total MILF!"

Shino rolled his eyes at his partner's crude language, and questioned. "We have intercepted that they are going to a certain area for a trip. The same one we have been investigating. So is our mission to go there as well?"

"Sums it up pretty well."

* * *

 **Resort Boin**

* * *

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in sheer disbelief. His friends also gaping in disbelief.

The light blue haired girl glared at him. "You heard me! You have to work in order to pay off the debt!"

Despite their grumblings, the friends knew that they had no choice. Naruto felt like growling, and suddenly paused.

Naruto felt something changed within him, and he smiled. Looks like it was time to come back. He gazed at around the resort, saw the adorable brunette, the sexy redhead, the bitchy blue hair, and the uptight blonde. All with their own personal hot bodies.

He licked his lips. "Whatever you say m'am..."

* * *

 **Ikusa Otome Valkyrie 2**

* * *

"I shall bless you as Konoha!" Odin declared loudly. "The descendants of the great heroes. Thee who will stop Duke once and for all!"

The eight men nodded as they felt the rush of power flowing through their veins.

* * *

 **Sextra Credit**

* * *

"Can you believe those bitches!" Kurama angrily shouted. He was in the faculty room with some of the fellow male teachers. "Putting us on probation."

Saiken nodded. "The way they treat this school is truly repulsive. But what can we do? Ever since our principal retired…"

"Tell me about it." Gyuki sighed. "Well, look like we're going to live with it."

Kurama turned to Naruto. "What about you? You're usually more complained about them?"

Naruto had his eyes closed, but he opened them, and his eyes were glowing a little. He grinned and said. "Don't worry…I have a plan."

"Hmm?"

* * *

 **Rin X Sen**

* * *

"Sexual Healing?" Naruto asked in confusion. "That sounds like something my godfather world come up with!"

"For that matter..." Sauske intercepted. "What does that have to do with the disappearance of Anna?"

"We do not know?" Shikamaru admitted. "But it should be noted that it has a pretty strong connection to a certain school."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait...you mean that delinquent school is connected to this investigation?"

"There's a connection. The patron of sexual healing is a constant partner of the principal."

* * *

 **Starless**

* * *

The head of the Mamiya family, Marie slowly walk to Naruto. Naruto gulped at seeing such a beautiful woman walk straight to him. She gave him a good look over and declared. "Yes...you will be a useful pet."

As she left, Naruto's eyes started to glow, he gained a lustful grin. "We'll see who becomes the pet bitch."

* * *

 **Bible Black**

* * *

Naruto looked at the book. His childhood friend Imari Kurumi gave him a confused glance. "Are you alright Naruto?"

He shook his head and nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine."

He gave her a quick lustful glance. 'This book just gave me the jackpot to work with."

Somewhere, a nurse/witch felt a slight surge of power come throughout the school.

* * *

 **Flowers and Snakes**

* * *

"So will you help me?" the man was desperate to save his wife and step-daughter.

The leader of the gang merely grinned, his whiskers stretching. "No problem for babes like these."

Sai nodded. "This gang that kidnapped your daughter and wife...let's just say we have our own grievances with them."

* * *

 **Mankitsu Happening**

* * *

"So whose the babe?" Naruto asked Kurama, his fellow employee at the manga store. He was referring to a very pretty looking girl with long purple hair a very nice body.

Kurama grinned. "Suzukawa Rei. One of the employee. She's a bit of an airhead. But she is definitely the main reason we get so many customer."

"Any experience?"

"Nope. She just ignores anyone who tries to get fresh. Shame...still easy on the eye."

Suddenly Rei tripped, revealing her panties to the world.

"What just happened."

Naruto's eyes glowed. "Happening. Spawn. Happening."

* * *

 **So…yeah. Here's an idea on how each Naruto works.**

 **Hero: The Naruto from canon. The same basic goofball we all know. Who will rise to become a hero (And snag a totally hot girlfriend in the process), with the help of the comrades from his past (Who will also snag a totally hot girlfriend). This Naruto will be reincarnated into each world, gain power at a certain age, and help save the day. He will primarily go to hentai's like Kuroinu, Helter Skelter, Rin X Sen…you know, where it ended with girls being raped for the rest of their lives. He will of course have the help of the reincarnation of his friends, who will also regain their own powers in their own way (Sauske, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, etc…). Sorry for those interested in harems in those. Attempt to be serious. Multi-Pairing Lemons.**

 **Konoha: Naruto's old comrade that have been reincarnated to help as well. They serve as Naruto's primary partner in the world. They retain their powers in one form or another…it depends on the world. Like Naruto, they don't remember repeating a new life, but will assist him as well. Male only…no female.**

 **Villain: The darker, more lustful, and manipulative Naruto. His base desires without the decency to not act on them. Reincarnated into new worlds as well, regains power at diverging point (When hentai starts). Unlike his hero, he retains full memory of his past life (He just doesn't care). This one goes to the more lighthearted hentai like Ane To Boin, Resort Boin, or where the women actually deserves their treatment like Sextra Credit, or Starless. This one has the power to create the spawns of the tailed beasts (Kurama, Subaku etc…Their appearances were decided by their original hosts). This will allow him to A: Seduce more Women, and B: Divide his manipulation more. Lemons are more frequent. Essentially pure smut.**

 **Spawn: Like Konoha, allies for the reincarnated Naruto. They however, are based off of hypothetical appearances of the tailed beast. They are all actually connected to Naruto. So anything they feel, he can feel. Any women they seduce, also belongs to Naruto now, since their inhibitions against cheating have been removed…for Naruto at least. Their appearances are based on their respective host.**

 **Walker: Nothing more but an exposition giver. He just decided on a whim to call in Naruto, split him in half, and fire him into the worlds. He is uncaring towards what is actually going on and just wants to see something different.**

 **Hero**

 **Kuroinu: Naruto Uzumaki was a traveling monk, content with his nomadic lifestyle. One day, he found himself in the kingdom of Eostia. There, he decided to enlist with their armada to save the kingdom from the evil Kuroinu Empire. With the help of the comrades he made on his journey, they set out to save the kingdom. But something is going on behind the scene. Especially when Naruto recognized the emperor as a former comrade of his.**

 **Helter Skelter: Konoha. A special high tech spying agency. They received reports of women disappearing into a secluded location. Naruto, one of the top spies, and a few of his comrades decided to take a vacation, and discover the dark secret in the village.**

 **Ikusa Otome Valkyrie 2: Odin was desperate for help against the mighty Duke. He enlisted the help of the mortal realms. He blessed eight humans with a connection to a different deity their own unique powers, and assists the valkryie against Duke's army.**

 **Flowers and Snake: A desperate businessman wishes to save his wife and daughter from sex slavery. He enlisted the help of a gang called Konoha. The leader 'Fox' was more then happy to lend a hand to the man. Especially when he recognized the slavers as an old foe of his.**

 **Rin X Sen: Naruto was just your average Joe…admittedly a very fit one, but a Joe nonetheless. He works as an investigative reporter at the local news agency. When he discovered his fiance has gotten herself involved with some sort of corrupt school and the disappearance of a local idol has been connected, he and his fellow investigator set out to find the truth.**

 **Villain**

 **Ane To Boin: Naruto Hanamaru was a young boy adopted into an all girl household. He lusted openly after his adopted sisters but never once act on them. But when he and his spawn regained their memories. He made a plan. To seduce his sister once and for all.**

 **Resort Boin: Naruto Uzumaki just wanted a vacation with him and his friends (Spawns). But once they found themselves in a serious of unfortunate event occurring at a private resort, they have to work their now. But that is okay. Naruto and the Spawn can now have their way with the residence of the resort.**

 **Mankitsu Happening: Naruto is a huge fan of manga, and was thrilled to join a game company alongside his friends. The various eye candies that came in certainly didn't help. And they definitely like their unique 'Happening' power will serve as a nice stress reliever.**

 **Sextra Credit: The fearful fivesome are a group of female teachers who throw their power against the male students/teacher of the prestigious school. Tired of the treatment, Naruto and his spawns devised a plan. Make the fearful fivesome pay for their transaction against the school…sexually.**

 **Starless: Naruto was in need of a job. So he found one working for the enigmatic Mamiya family. He was in the shock of in his life when he discovered the debauchery that ran apparent. But his memories are back, his spawns are working as well, and he has a plan to return the favor against the twisted family.**

 **Bible Black: Naruto Uzumaki, prankster and athlete extraordinaire, found a mysterious book that can manipulate black magic. He also found himself involved in a twisted scheme by a vengeful witch. But he and the spawn can certainly battle that out.**

 **So yeah. I think I'll start off with the villain Naruto going to Ane To Boin. Please Read and Review, if you have any questions, state it in a PM or in the reviews.**


	2. Ane To Boin: Prologue

**I'll be simple for the first universe. The worlds will alternate between Villain and Hero. Since Villain-Naruto is smut for the most part, it makes things a lot easier to do. 'Ane To Boin' is a simple harem hentai about a generic guy banging his ten stepsisters. The perfect place to start. This chapter's purpose is to only establish character profiles.**

* * *

 **Ane To Boin: Prologue**

* * *

The Hanamaru estate. It was larger then the average home, considering it's sheer size. The fact that it is one of the few households with their own personal hotspring is just an example of it's knowledge. But that's not the main reason why it was known. It was more remembered for its householders.

The famous Hanamaru sisters, ten beautiful women, all with their own unique look and talent. With the exception of the oldest daughter Momoko, they were adopted by the elderly Hanamaru couple.

The Hanamaru's are around the same age of being in their late teens to early adulthood, since they have been adopted at around the same time. Their names all harkens to a different type of food, ranging from peaches to lemons. Though was mostly irrelevant in the long run. That said, after the unfortunate death of the couple, the girls were the only one who resided in the house.

Well…the Hanamaru's did have another resident…

* * *

"Girls!" Mother Hanamaru called out. "Please gather in the living room."

The ten Hanamaru sisters were around the mid-teen stage of their lives. They all gathered to their mother's call, waiting to see what has happened.

Momoko Hanamaru nodded at her mother and asked. "Yes mother. What do you need?"

The matriarch smiled and declared. "We have adopted a new child!"

This caused a reaction from the sisters, who immediately started commenting.

"Another one?"

"Oooh! Do you think she'll play with me?"

"God, I'm glad we make enough money to pay for all this."

"Where is she mother?"

The matriarch giggled. "Oh, dear is currently getting him as we speak."

This caused a pause. 'Him?" was the immediate thought.

The patriarch of the family walked in with a huge grin. "Girls! Allow me to introduce you to the newest addition to our family." And he clapped the back of a mid-teen boy. He was a bit on the short side, but his striking features include his spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers on his cheeks.

"Introduce yourself."

The boy grinned. "What's up? The name is Naruto Uzu-Hanamaru. How you've been?"

* * *

The patriarch wanted at least one boy. The mother decided to follow her husband's wishes, and adopted a boy from the local orphanage.

Naruto instantly charmed them with his generally goofy attitude, and good nature. The fact that his name meant a food was just the icing on the cake. The father and new son hit it off, and the papers were signed.

The sisters ranged on how well they got along with him. Some kept their distance due to the gap between ages; some found his prankster attitude annoying, while the other got along fine with him.

The new boy made himself fit in within the household, much to the envy of the boys in his school who were jealous that he lived in a house with ten beauties. Of course, his goofy charisma won some people over, but their were still detractors.

The lack of true blood relations made Naruto's relationship with his sister's a bit flirtier then usual. But no one actually believes it to go anywhere…well some of his sisters were a bit of brocon. But once again, nothing really came of it.

Until one day…

Naruto Hanamaru was in his personal room in the attic. It resembled your average teenage boy room with the usual posters of the latest entertainment, a few pin ups, and for his own personal touch, a couple of ninja decorations.

The blonde brother always had a fascination with ninja's and the special abilities they might have possessed. It felt…familiar to him.

He even created a blog dedicated to most things related to ninja's…fictional and non-fictional.

Naruto's favorite mythological beast would be the Kyuubi, an animal he mused must have strung from his fox whiskers, and love of the color orange.

He was currently on the internet, chatting with some of his close internet friends.

 _Kurama: So saw the newest episodes._

 _Gyuki: It sucked._

 _Naruto: It wasn't that bad._

 _Saiken: It wasn't very good, but I saw some of the shows strength in it._

 _Kokuko: Hardly any._

 _Chomei: There were better episodes._

 _Son: I concur._

 _Matatabi: Sure, but it doesn't beat the twist that in season one…_

 _Isobu: DON'T! I still have nightmares._

Naruto let out a slight chuckle as he closed the computer and got up. He took a peek out the window and saw a very tantalizing sight.

The family estate came with its own hot spring. This made for some very enjoyable soaks in the baths. Near the end of every day, the Hanamaru sisters come together to take a nice soak in the soothing water.

Naruto smiled lecherously as he just decided to hang around and ogle the beautiful women with very sexy bodies. The fact that they don't share blood makes the taboo way too easy to ignore. He strained his ears to get a good look at what they were saying.

In the baths, the sisters were casually washing their ample breasts and enjoying the heat of the water. One of them, a girl with long orange hair turned to glance at her oldest sister. Her name was Hanamaru Mikan.

* * *

 **Profile: Hanamaru Mikan**

 **Hair Color: Orange**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **BWH: 83-54-79 CM**

 **Bio: The eight sister and the seventh adopted into the family. An otherwise lazy girl, she is actually quite temperamental, mostly due to the stress of her long work hours. The reason why she is normally sleeping whenever she comes back home is due to those substantial hours. Is prone to crying to get what she wants.**

 **Attire: A pink cardigan, and light pink pajamas.**

* * *

"Momo-chan?!" Mikan shouted in wonder. "You're breasts got bigger again!"

Hanamaru Momoko blushed at her sister's blunt observation. It sounded way too much like the perverted, male and female, from her old college.

* * *

 **Profile: Hanamaru Momoko**

 **Hair Color: Brunette**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **BWH: 98-62-92 CM**

 **Bio: The eldest of the siblings. She is also the only biological daughter of the Hanamaru couple. Was originally engaged, but broke it off for unknown reasons. A gentle, motherly personality. Works as both the head of the family and the general housekeeper, so she lacks an actual job.**

 **Attire: A simple white skirt, an apron, and a yellow t-shirt that exposes her shoulders.**

* * *

"Don't touch them!" Momoko scolded when she saw her sister attempt to squeeze her very ample chest. In a family full of girls with big boobs, Momoko's were the biggest.

"Come on~!" Mikan whined. "I always wondered what a mother's milk taste like."

"Mikan…!" Momoko exclaimed with an furious blush. "You want to suck on my tits?"

She raised a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm…I kinda want to!"

"Don't say that!" Momoko shouted aghast.

A bluenette chuckled at the interactions between the two. "We better be careful. We wouldn't want our horn dog of a brother to get too excited."

* * *

 **Profile: Hanamaru Ringo**

 **Hair Color: Blue**

 **Eye Color: Red**

 **BWH: 94-54-89 CM**

 **Bio: The third daughter of the family. A carefree college student, she is also a frequent visitors of clubs and bars. Prone to using wrestling moves to subdue any straggler she deem getting too fresh, but also seduce any men she found attractive enough. The most openly lustful and outgoing of the Hanamaru family.**

 **Attire: A short dark blue mini-dress that exposes lot of cleavage, legs, and arms.**

* * *

"Ringo!" This time a girl long, black hair shouted. "Don't tell me you…!"

"Relax Biwa. There are certain lines even I won't cross."

* * *

 **Profile: Hanamaru Biwa**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Amber**

 **BWH: 89-52-81 CM**

 **Bio: The tenth and final girl adopted into the household. A full time practitioner of both the martial arts and kendo. One that is a follower of the old times, fitting with her appearance as a 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. A bit of a prude, so is easily embarrassed by anything remotely sexual in nature.**

 **Attire: Black uniform. Skirt and Vest with a ribbon tie.**

* * *

"Somehow…I highly doubt that." Biwa stated feeling her face blush at the very idea.

"Please…what kind of guy would lay a hand on his own sister?" Ringo questioned nonchalantly.

"It can happen." A girl with pink hair and glasses commented. "Especially in doujin…"

* * *

 **Profile: Hanamaru Rurith**

 **Hair Color: Pink tied up in a ponytail.**

 **Eye Color: Green with glasses**

 **BWH: 85-54-82**

 **Bio: The sixth girl of the household. The resident otaku and a bit of an introvert. Works as a maid to pay for her studies as an aspiring manga artist. A closet bondage lover as well as a lover of Yaoi.**

 **Attire: A black Lolita dress. It resembles a maid outfit to an extent.**

* * *

Another girl with glasses, with brown hair, pointed out. "But none of us are related by blood. And Naruto does often look…"

* * *

 **Profile: Hanamaru Kotona**

 **Hair Color: Brown in a bob cut.**

 **Eye Color: Violet covered by glasses.**

 **BWH: 83-54-80 CM**

 **Bio: The ninth sister. A genius prodigy, she is primarily an introvert concerned with studying in her university. Aspires to be a biologist of some sorts one day. The most docile and reserved of the siblings.**

 **Attire: Standard school uniform.**

* * *

Ringo chuckled in response. "We are a pretty strange family."

This statement caused a slight settlement among the sisters. Then Rurith spoke up. She turned to one of the older women with purple hair and asked. "Kaoruko…can I borrow 'it' again?"

"What? You want to borrow 'it' again?"

* * *

 **Profile: Hanamaru Kaoruko**

 **Hair Color: Purple**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **BWH: 95-56-89 CM**

 **Bio: The second sister, and the first to get adopted. A cynical and jaded office lady. She is prone to being violent to the surroundings of her siblings. However, she is quite perverted, having a few sex toys in her arsenal. Despite this, she is violent with any potential suitors, and has yet to make a serious relationship.**

 **Attire: A grey turtleneck dress that exposes cleavage.**

* * *

"I need it for an event coming up soon, and I need a reference." Rurith admitted with a blush. "My boss is being a bit cheap right now."

Kaoruko chuckled, while some of the spectators gave a deadpan expression.

One of the girls with short cropped red hair asked. "What's so great about that thing? Rurith sure is strange".

* * *

 **Profile: Hanamaru Anne**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **BWH: 91-58-89 CM**

 **Bio: The seventh sister of the family. An aspiring actress, whose ambition is tempered by her hot bloodedness. Growing up in a mostly women family created a distaste for men, and a love for women. Adopted from Osaka, giving her a kansai dialect.**

 **Attire: Pink T-shirt and tight blue jeans.**

* * *

"It's for her job." Another girl stated with a monotone voice and dull blue eyes. She had tan skin and blonde hair.

* * *

 **Profile: Hanamaru Tokiko**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **BWH: 96-54-89 CM**

 **Bio: The fourth sister. Her origins are mostly unknown except that she was adopted by the Hanamaru couple on a rainy day. She works as a mechanic, and has a bit of a mechanical personality to match.**

 **Attire: A silver strapless dress, with a black line running down the sides.**

* * *

"Of course!" Rurith countered. "I make money unlike a certain someone."

Anne grew indigent. "HEY! Are you talking about me?! She glared at the pink haired girl. "Just because I don't get money, doesn't mean it's not a job."

"Actually…"

"Don't start Kotona!"

"Calm down everyone." A woman with light red hair interrupted, holding up an appeasing hand. "Let's not get in a fight."

* * *

 **Name: Hanamaru Remon**

 **Hair Color: Orange**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **BWH: 89-56-84 CM**

 **Bio: The fifth sister. A caring, and compassionate women. She works the family hotspring and allows others to use it for a price. A very terrible chef.**

 **Attire: White blouse over green t-shirt and an orange skirt.**

* * *

Anne huffed, but obeyed hey sister's command. The ten girls fell into an excitable mood, and once again started chatting with one another.

In the midst of the conversation, Ringo hummed and turned to her home. The house was quite large, fitting the fact that it was a home for ten women and one man.

"Why do I get the feeling…? It's probably Naruto just perving again."

* * *

Naruto was indeed doing just that. His eyes were very strong, so he could make out the details of the spring, all the way from the attic.

Seeing his ten sisters wash their bodies was something that he heavily enjoyed. They were all popular in one manner or another and thus potential suitors were a constant in the household.

However, the sisters had due to a variety of reasons, either refused to gain a steady lover due to their own personal reasons (Or in Ringo's case, refuse to be tied down to one man).

The closest it has ever happened was Momoko getting a fiancé, the guy seemed pretty decent too, but certain circumstances caused them to separate and Momoko always clammed up about the reasons whenever she is asked.

That aside, he heavily enjoyed that his step-siblings all had large breasts, narrow waists, and wide hips. He spent more then a few nights dreaming about them, serving him, stripping for him, presenting them for him…

He shook his head and gazed down at his pants. He sighed; an unfortunate aspect of being a male is that it is way too easy to tell that you're aroused.

Naruto rebooted the internet to distract himself from the tightness in his pants, but was dismayed to learn that none of his friends were online. Out of all his multiple internet friends, there seemed to be nine constants.

Naruto surmised that they just have a strong interest in the same subject, so he dismissed the claim. Heck he even thinks that a few of them actually attends his university (Which he got in through sports scholarship).

The only son of the Hanamaru turned towards the clock and saw it was three o'clock, not really in the mood to interact with his sister, he decided to take a nap upon the bad.

Little did he know that one little nap ended up changing the life of his household.

* * *

 **Dream of Awakening**

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened, and he found himself in front of his house. The full moon was shining brightly upon the large home.

Naruto rolled his eyes and commented. "As far as dreams go, this is just lame."

But he decided to do the obvious action and open the door to the semi-mansion. The innards of the home weren't any different from the typical. Just imagine a regular household modified for fifteen people.

The kitchen, living rooms, stairs that lead to their private rooms…all there. Nothing was out of note. Except for one thing.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Where is everybody anyway?"

The house was usually much livelier. Shouldn't the girls be back from their jobs? Why doesn't he smell Momoko's cooking? Something wasn't right here.

"That's it." Naruto deadpanned. "I'm home alone? There better be something strange upstairs or I'm calling foul!"

The boy walked up the stairs to find everything the same as usual. The rooms were marked by the name that corresponds to the different sisters. Since his house was in the attic, he didn't need any indicator on where it was located.

He knocked on the door closest to him, which happened to be the room of Mikan, "Oi Mikan! Are you in there?" When he heard no response, he shook the handle. He saw it was unlocked, and decided it was safe enough to go in.

And then he exited, rubbed his eyes to comprehend what he just saw, and went back in again.

A brown tanuki was in the room, sleeping on his sister's often used bed. The red eyes opened up and gave him an unassuming stare.

Naruto slowly closed the door, and gulped. "Yeah…this is definitely a dream territory."

Deciding to look in another room, he decided to try Momoko's room.

In it he founded a red ox, big and bulging, it snorted and ran at him. The poor boy slammed the door shut and felt the force smack into his back, but the dream door didn't falter.

He opened the room of his sister one by one. In a room he found some sort of giant bug, in another some kind of blue cat. A giant turtle, monkey, horse, slug, and fox occupied the rooms of his sister.

"Is this what my dream is?" Naruto wondered aloud. "Did all my sister's turn into animals or something?" Well it beats waking up naked in front of school.

Naruto saw one last unopened room. It had a picture of a loquat over it, signifying it to be the room of his sister Biwa, the last member to be adopted before him.

"Oh well, let's see what the magical door has to show me."

He attentively opened the door, and his jaw dropped at the sight.

Instead of seeing an animal as expected, he saw himself and Biwa. Both as nude as the day they were born.

His other self was currently sitting in a chair, groaning in pleasure, as the young kendoist was currently occupying his cock with her mouth.

Biwa was licking, and greedingly sucking on the cock. At the same time she was rubbing her large breast, and fingering her pussy. On the floor was a puddle of her pre-cum, no doubt caused by her ecstasy.

Other Naruto turned to him with a smile, "Hello, me."

Naruto merely blinked in response. The room was silent except for the sound of the dark haired Biwa suckling on the balls of the clone.

"So…" Naruto looked down at his nude sister, feeling his own cock harden at the sight of the normally prudish Biwa being a desperate whore. "This is a dream."

"Correct."

"Where I have sex with my sister." Naruto deadpan, and then rubbed his head. "Oh well, I guess this is a side effect of suppressing the hidden desire of wanting to fuck your housemates."

"You suppressed your desires? I thought the constant perving is not a good indicator…"

"Well I never acted on them!" Naruto then realized something. "Wait a minute, shouldn't I be the one getting my dick sucked?"

"You're awfully nonchalant about this."

"Says the guy getting his dick sucked, and not reacting!"

The dream version looked down, hummed, and stated. "I suppose your right. Let's fix that shall we?"

He then proceeded to pick Biwa up; interrupting the killer head she was giving him, spun her around, and impaled her onto his cock. The kendoist let out a shriek of pleasure, as she immediately orgasmed around the solid appendage. Her breasts started to bounce as she was fucked recklessly.

Naruto growled, his cock getting unbearable now. His counterpart notices his distress and said. "Want to feel all your sister's pussy? I guarantee you that they are all nice, wet, and tight!"

"It's my dream so…"

"Not in this dream, but in real life."

"Huh?"

"Naruto!" Biwa screamed. "I'm about to…!"

"Good girl. Here's your reward." And he slammed the girl down. They moaned in unison, as Naruto saw a thick, white liquid dripped from their conjoined genitals.

Naruto covered his eyes, blood rushing to his cheeks, and demanded. "If you're done, can you tell me what is going on? What do you mean, 'in real life'?"

The other him snapped his finger in response. And Naruto found himself in a pure black room. A screen was located on front of the walls.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?"

His own disembodied voice answered. "It is time for your awakening, Naruto Hanamaru."

The screen started to glow, Naruto opened his mouth to scream, but the light covered him.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened from his dreams, and they started to glow a bright red. He heard a voice call from outside the door.

"OI NARUTO! WAKE UP, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

Naruto merely blinked, and his mouth started to smile, showing hints of a canine tooth.

He walked up, and departed for the dining room, slowly walking down the stairs.

He glanced at the women who were currently eating their fill of the no doubt, delicious dinner in front of them. Those lips…he wanted them around his cock.

Not just the lips. Their giant breasts, their wide hips, their narrow waist, their appealing asses.

He wanted to fuck them so bad.

And that what he decided to do. He gazed at his sister Biwa, who was politely eating her rice. He remembers the dream he had.

He shall take her as his own. His spawn can handle the rest.

* * *

 **Here you go. I'm a rookie at writing lemons, so I hope I can do my best. I'll either do two/one girls for chapter. And it will be in a specific order. The profiles come from the hentai, the visual novel database, and my own imagination. So the essentials of the villain-Naruto's plot generally involves him living his life, meeting the hentai heroine, and having an awakening that gets his memories back. Oh, and the animals thing? That would represent which spawn is seducing which girls. The spawns live their own different life, and they will regain their memories on which spawn is closest to one of the sisters. Profiles will be made for their alternate lives. Want to know what the girls look like? Just go on the visual novel database and search for Ane to Boin.**

 **Please Read And Review.**


	3. Ane To Boin: Biwa

**Well here is the first chapter. Shout out and a thanks to Raptorcloak for helping me with the lemon. I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Biwa**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Hello Mr. Hanamaru. Thank you for joining us today."

"Anything for an old friend."

The Hanamaru family live in a big city area. Thus they were close to a variety of different stores, restaurants, and other place of consumptions.

It was due to this reason that the patriarch and matriarch of the Hanamaru family had close ties with most of the storeowners in the district, where he tends to give free discounts on the hotsprings as a exchange for discounts (Hey, he has a lot of kids. Give him a break). The fact that they were all childhood friends also played a large role in the game.

This allowed him to build up a good relation with the people in his district, and his house is the number one hot spring area for the people who live in their city...he tries to ignore the request to marry his many daughter off though.

Right now, the patriarch was visiting his old friend name Hisame, the owner of the local dojo.

"So what do you came here for?" Hisame questioned. He was a middle aged man, with combed black hair with shades of grey. He was wearing the traditional uniform of a gi and a hakama. On his back was a sheathed sword. He had to pull a lot of strings to get it considering the strict laws regarding weapons.

"Some of my children were interested in getting lessons." Patriarch admitted with a chuckle. "My daughter Ringo, especially. But she generally had shown more interest in wrestling."

Hisame chuckled in response. "This place teaches martial arts, kendo, and other traditional style of fighting."

"Well my daughter Kaoruko just wants to learn how to fight. Ringo is better at just body-building"

"Let's see how well the both of them will do." Hisame answered. "I have to ask…nine daughters?"

"I know." Patriarch admitted. "But I just can't let myself not adopt them. I just feel some sort of spark with them."

Hisame nodded in understanding. While he would never do something like that, he can understand why his friend would succumb to his bleeding heart and take in the orphaned girl. Heck, when they were younger he was constantly taking in stray animals.

Said friend looked around, noting something of note. "It is awfully quiet around here."

"Today is a break day. The only one in the dojo is me and…"

"HYA!"

"…Her."

Hisame slides the door to reveal a young figure, dressed in armor, attacking a dummy with a shinai.

The figure turned to the two men, opened her helmet to reveal a dark haired little girl.

"Hisame-Sensei." The girl respectfully bowed to both the owner and his friend. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nothing Biwa. Why don't you go to your room? Me and my friends have a few things to discuss."

"Of course sensei!"

When the two men were alone, Hanamaru turned to his friend and asked. "Biwa?"

Hisame sighed sadly. "She was the daughter of an old friend of mine. My friend unfortunately died in a car crash last year. Since then, Biwa has come to spend most of her time here as opposed to her orphanage."

Hanamaru whistled. "Why don't you just adopt the girl?"

Hisame shook his head. "I don't think that would be for the best. Biwa is someone who takes tradition very seriously, and she believes we should have a normal master-student relationship. Not to mention that she would rather just study here."

Hanamaru gave an impassive stare at the girl who just left the room. Hisame groaned when he saw his friend's facial expression.

"Oh please don't tell me…"

"Where is her orphanage?"

* * *

It was now more then a decade later, and the dojo was enhanced to fit the growing times. Due to his aging, Hisame hired a few new people to serve as teachers. Biwa was one of them, serving as the main kendo instructor. She uses the money she gets to pay for her studies. She dutifully balances her studies and job quite well.

She is a little annoyed that the majority of students that come to her class are males that are generally around the same age as her. Their true intentions was painfully obvious for her to see.

Biwa freely admitted that she was of a beautiful stature, and was generously gifted in the body department, not helped by her years of training to hone said body. But teaching becomes a bit insufferable whenever people try to take a peek underneath your clothes whenever you wash up.

The tenth sister was a huge follower of the old times of respect of honor. She was also a closet (not!) otaku of all things samurai related. This led to arguments with her brother constantly who was more interested in the ancient fighting styles of ninjas.

Her brother…

Naruto Hanamaru was adopted into the family a few months after she was. Wanting to give the new youngest sibling a chance, she struck a conversation with him.

She disliked him almost instantly.

The way he treated life as one big joke never really appealed to her. His constant pranks were also a cause of annoyance. But it was his sneaky and perverted nature that eventually got to her.

He was constantly ogling at his sisters without a shade of remorse. Even ignoring that they aren't blood related, it was still a shameful thing to do. Some of them laughed it off, heck, some of them humored him as well, but she couldn't stand it.

It also didn't help that they clashed between which ancient warrior was better: The honorable samurai or the deceitful ninja.

Biwa sighed, waking up one day. Her room was decorated the traditional Japanese way with the mats, screen doors, and also complete with a personal bansai tree.

Her relationship with her brother has gotten a bit strained admittedly, but a certain incident occurred a few months ago involving a drunken driver…

* * *

It was the beginning of the year and Biwa was just finished with another day of teaching her students. There was an upcoming tournament and she and her students were trying their hardest to prepare, which was why she was a little fatigued.

"Maybe a quick break might do me some good..." Biwa hummed only to accidentally bump into a person. She heard immediately pick himself up the sound of his foot hitting the ground.

"Sorry m'am." He hurriedly said as he ran away, most likely in a rush.

"It's alright..." Biwa insisted and then noticed her kendo sword roll into the streets. She sighed and walked over to pick it up. Her fatigue made her fail to notice a swerving car...

"LOOK OUT!" And she was immediately tackled by a familiar mane of blonde hair. And she heard the crash of two cars and a whole lot of ringing alarms.

Biwa stared horrified at the smoking remains of the car crash. To think that if it wasn't for her brother...

"Why did you save me?" Biwa asked,

He gave her a deadpan stare. "Even if we weren't family, I would still save you. It's just who I am".

* * *

She found herself conflicted with her feelings of him ever since then.

The dissonance between the perverted prankster and the honorable warrior was getting to her. She wanted him to be a good person. Someone she could rely on.

She wanted him to be a…man.

Biwa shook her blush off. That incident often made her wonder to what extent her relationship with Naruto could be called brotherly instead of the...alternative.

"Oi Biwa!" Naruto called from the door. "It's time to go!"

"Ai!"

She should just ignore it. It would make life so much easier for her.

* * *

Naruto Hanamaru, reincarnation of dark-Naruto, licked his lips when he saw his sister Biwa arrived at the door and out the home. currently, his dark side was observing through the eyes of his host. Right now he was inspecting Biwa Hanamaru.

The subtle ways her ample chest bounce, her hips swayed, and her hair flexed. She was just as sexy as the rest of the people in the house. The fact that she wore modest clothing made the desire to see her nude stronger.

She was also his life's favorite for multiple reasons. The two were the last one adopted into the Hanamaru family so there was certain closeness there. This was despite the fact that the two are constantly between which ancient Japanese warriors was superior. A samurai or a ninja.

Amusingly enough, it was due to this constant argument that the closeness between the two actually formed. That and the fact that they make money the same way, which is working in the dojo, meant that they have spent a lot of time together. That incident with the car just added fuel to the fire.

It also goes with the fact that his counterpart seemed to have a taste for long black hair. Probably a side effect of marrying that Hyuuga girl.

This girl, Biwa, however was a bit of a prude though. Not to mention a bit of a traditionalist who wouldn't want to screw her brother.

But the darkness saw the way that she looked at him. The subtle blush on her cheeks. True he detected that lust in half the sisters, but hers was probably the strongest...well the strongest love. The strongest lust would probably be that blue haired whore in the short black dress.

He quickly calculated on his chances of laying with that girl. What scenarios could force her to….

Yes…that would work quite well.

His spawns can handle the rest of his sisters. They will belong to him anyway.

But this Biwa will be special. She will be his first women.

He can hardly wait.

* * *

"….Which is why, in the meiji era, Japan ended up…" The instructor droned on in the university. Multiple students, including Biwa, were taking notes that matched what the teacher was saying.

Naruto was not in that multiple. He was sitting next to Biwa and was lying face down on his desk, probably sleeping while doing so.

Biwa elbowed her step-brother who woke up to glare at her. "What was that for?"

Biwa glared back. "Do you even have to ask? Why are you even taking ancient history if you don't even pay attention?"

Naruto snorted. "Please, I have the textbook. If I wanted to study, I can just read that. Besides, the teacher is just one big snooze giver."

The dark haired girl sighed. "Why I admit sensei is a bit dry, it would do some good to pay attention…"

"Naruto!" The professor called out. "Can you list the following dates?"

Naruto, much to Biwa's surprise, actually managed to perfectly answer the questions given to him.

"How do you…?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That guy is too easy to predict. Just pay attention to the dates and you will be fine in terms of answering questions."

When class was dismissed for the day, two adoptive siblings headed way to the college's dojo.

The college was one of the largest in the area. Featuring nearly every famous school subjects, and a whole variety of clubs and the works. The most prestigious of students are considered set for life if they graduate from here.

Naruto has his own club and he is fond of meeting his adoptive sister's activities, but his favorite is to constantly visits the kendo club, where Biwa is the captain of much to her annoyance. The two were headed for the dojo right now as they speak.

"Sheesh." Naruto commented. "Kendo, teaching, and studying. Where is the fun in that?"

Biwa snorted. "I don't use my club as an excuse to sleep."

"I'm catching Z's. Sue me." And the two walked in on the sight of the various armored student batting at a dummy.

Biwa was pleased to see her club members were following protocol and practicing. They were here first students after all. One of the students turned to her and bowed in welcome. "Captain! There is a visitor for you!"

She raised an eyebrow in response. "A visitor? Do you know who it is?"

"That would be me." A voice called from the bleachers. The two siblings turned to see someone smugly grinning while sitting.

He resembled your average, handsome douchebag. Biwa and Naruto disliked him instantly. He walked down and instantly introduced himself to the two...mainly to Biwa.

"Kai is the name." He revealed.

"Hanamaru Biwa..." Biwa stated neutrally. She was more then a little ticked off the way that he was blatantly looking over her body, no doubt undressing her with his filthy mind.

"Two time winner of this local tournament." He stated with a smug grin.

"That's...impressive".

Kai was friendly, but there was a hint of mockery and smugness in his tone. Like he was openly admitting to finding himself better then Biwa.

And he finally asked the big question:

"So how about you and me become a thing?"

"I would rather be struck by a shinai 100 times before I form a relationship with you!"

Kai merely gave her an amused glance. "Don't be like that! One day, you will be mine! Like after I win the championships!"

"Only in your dreams!" Naruto called from the sidelines.

Kai snorted, and he walked out the dojo, leaving behind some peeved off students.

* * *

"Ugh!" Biwa growled in disgust at the passing figure. "He's even worse then our old rival captain!"

"That guy was an idiot, so he has an excuse." Naruto reasoned. "But this guy…really feeling the perversion aren't we?"

"You're a pervert too!" Biwa pointed out.

"At least I'm honest and just a bit respectful. Much more then I can say for that guy."

Biwa furiously turned to her teammates and shouted. "What are you waiting for?! We are going to train and show that moronic cad the proper way of fighting!"

* * *

The darkness grinned. This was the perfect way to force the raven hair to admit her true feelings. When her heart is emotionally invulnerable…he can take it from there. That idiotic fool will be the perfect person for his plane.

He hopes he has enough power to…yes that Genjutsu would do nicely. Something that would cause someone to act. A catalyst...

Sure it means messing with everybody's mind, but if it will get him laid, who cares? He thank his ability to influence the mind of others and travel due to thought.

* * *

Needless to say, when Biwa is mad, she tends to overwork herself. Which is why she ended up fainting during a match.

Momoko was livid when she found out.

"AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Momoko shouted with her rare angry expression. The rest of the household was currently hiding behind anything that can cover them. Half of them was whimpering in fear.

Biwa bowed in submission. "I promise sister." Even her pride won't make her argue with her elder sister.

* * *

The moonlight shines down on the amused Naruto and the exhausted Biwa. They were currently on the rooftop of the Dojo surrounded by the sounds of the city life below. It somewhere Naruto could talk to Biwa with few chance of interruptions.

Naruto snickered at something. "You know. Training to the point of exhaustion can make your muscles worse."

Biwa glared. "Said the boy who trained nonstop in preparation for that race."

"I took long naps and eat a lot of food. You do not."

Biwa grumbled, but acknowledged her adopted brother's point.

"You frustrate me."

"Hmph?"

"You always have shown to be more intelligent, but you never put as much effort into school. You have potential to be the best fighter, but you…"

"You want me to be a man?"

Biwa gulped. "How did you…?"

"You're talk in your sleeps sometimes. Besides, what exactly is your definition of a man?"

Biwa straightened herself up and listed. "A man should be honorable first and foremost..."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And I don't qualify?"

"You're a perverted…"

"I got it!" Naruto laid on his back, and gave an amused smirk. "But do you really believe that? Or are you just giving yourself some excuses?"

Biwa merely huffed and exited the roof. Naruto smiled and followed her back inside the dojo. It was time to go home.

* * *

Biwa was deep in thought. What Naruto last said to her, it took her by surprise.

She was so deep in her musing that when Biwa opened the door, she across a very shocking sight...

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto shouted his body wet with the water of the shower. He wasn't wearing anything as expected of someone who was taking a bath.

"I'm so sorry!" And the sisters who saw this scene either sweated or chuckled.

Ringo was one of the chuckling girls, and she commented at the scene. "You know…it's usually the guy who walks in on the girl."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Biwa twisted and turned on her bed. Her mind replaying the events of the day. Her walking him on the showers. The talk they had…

She felt something that she really didn't want to. A fire in her face, breasts, and her loins.

She tried to resist, but the temptation was getting to her. The ravenhair rubbed her legs to appease the ache in her loins, but that only made it worse. Especially when she started to feel a certain wetness spreading down her slender legs.

Biwa felt her resistance crumbled against something she thought she got rid of when she fully completed puberty. The kendoist opened her sleeping yutaka and started rubbing her aching breasts, at the same time hallucinating about a man.

She opened her mouth and licked her lips.

 _A wide cock. The tip wet with pre-cum. She eagerly accepted it into her gluttonous mouth._

She started to pinch her nipples and pull them as much as she can. At the same time she rubbed the two breasts as much as she can.

 _He inserted his cock between the squeezing chests. He piston in and out of her hungry lips. The strong arms, also pinching her heavily erect nipples. She moaned in satisfaction._

Biwa trailed her slender fingers down to her wet womanhood, and pinched her pulsing clit. She moaned in gratification at the relieving tension. She finally succumbed and inserted her middle finger into her aching pussy.

 _The cock easily inserted into the wet pussy. The two lovers moaned in delight, and the man started to pound into the submissive Biwa. She ran a finger into his spiky, blonde hair…_

"Oh…Naru-"

Biwa's eyes widened in realization and she exited her own pussy, her own pleasure forgotten at her realization. She stared at her wet finger as her images replayed in her head.

"Does…do I really…?"

* * *

The dark aura witnessed this from its position in the shadows.

The darkness let out a light chuckle. The woman has finally admitted to herself her own feelings.

Now it was time to force her to open up about it. And then finally escape and claim her body once and for all.

And he has just the method. He move and spies on the sleeping form of the fool that dare try to claim his prize. He whispered an chant into his ears, and was pleased to see it take effect.

Now all he had to was wait. And it occurred when the match between him and his prize ended.

* * *

One can describe the battle between Biwa and Kai, but that would be pointless. It looked like it was going to be the biggest battle in the history of the tourney, but...

Biwa defeated Kai so badly, it was actually kinda pathetic. In just five minutes, he went down. Naruto was busting a gut at the sight of it all. He wasn't the only one as the other members of the team as well some of Biwa's sister were laughing out loud on how easy it was.

"Like I can accept being beaten by that bitch!" Kai shouted indignantly.

"You lost." Hisame bluntly pointed out. He was the referee at the time. "You were beaten. Live with it."

A good deal of the audience laughed again as Kai ran out of the championship in disgrace. This was not unnoticed by the darkness of Naruto who was giving him a calculating glance.

Darkness hummed 'Hmm...maybe I can use his bitterness' and the spirit traveled by the shadow to get to him.

Kai was grumbling in the streets, which were the most part empty. "Stupid bitch...thinking that she ever had a chance with me...!"

'You should get revenge'.

"Of course! But what would be the ideal punishment...?"

'For a bitch, she has a nice body..."

"That makes her a bigger bitch! Why I wouldn't like nothing more but to..."

'Pound your cock into her?"

"Preferably her mouth. Just to make her shut up!"

'Well do it! I heard she is alone in the dojo.'

"I'm going to do it!" And his eyes were glowing all the way.

* * *

The tenth sister was casually checking out the dojo. She was content until something took her from behind. She heard the sound of the door opening and instantly ran towards the entrance.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're..." Biwa shrieked when she was gripped from behind, she turned her face to see the perpetrator restraining her.

Biwa was shocked to see the face of Kai constricting her back against her chest.

"You no good…!" Biwa screamed, but her mouth was covered by his large hands.

"You are going to pay, bitch." Kai growled in anger. "Beating me, humiliating me, and rejecting me? That is three strikes too many!"

"You cur! You shame the very art of kendo."

"The only one that cares about that are wannabes-samurais like you." Kai retorted. The dark room was completely deserted, and Hisame was currently visiting a friend. The two were completely and utterly alone.

Biwa was powerless without her shinai, and she was wearing nothing but her sleeping yukata. Her large cleavage was strained against the loose fabric. Something that Kai unfortunately noticed.

"You're not just a bitch; you're also a whore as well." Kai spat out. He eagerly reached into the robes and copped a feel. "Waving around that body of yours. Did you know how many guys wanted to fuck you?"

"Stop it! As if I let perverted fools touch me!"

"Well what am I doing right now?" And to emphasize his point, he pinched her nipples. Biwa automatically moaned in response.

"See what I mean. You just want to get fucked don't you?" And he ended up cupping her legs. She let out a shriek. "NO! Don't."

"Admit it! You want to get fucked! Maybe I'll let you go…" and he squeezed between her legs harder.

"I want to get fucked!" Biwa complied. "I want to get fuck by the man I love. I want Naruto!"

Dark-Naruto was standing outside. He grinned and decided 'Jackpot!'.

"Your brother?" Kai asked in bafflement. "What kinda incestuous creep are you!?"

"Big talk, coming from the guy molesting an innocent girl."

Kai turned to the door, only to get a fist to the face. He was fired back into the dummy, and hit his head against the wall.

Biwa turned to her adopted brother in amazement. "Naruto!"

Naruto grinned down at her. "So what was this I heard about being the man you love?"

Biwa did not answer, but instead gave him a desperate kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, but he happily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Neither noticed the mark appearing on Biwa's neck.

* * *

Kai was arrested for the harassment he inflicted on Biwa, with her and Naruto as witnesses. He tried to deny the accusation, citing that he didn't remember any of it. But that was excused by him hitting his head.

The fact that his own teammates told about his rivalry with Naruto, and his lust for Biwa just added fuel to the fire. Kai was expelled, and sentenced to jail for quite a while. To this day, he still had no idea on why he did what he did.

The Hanamaru family immediately tried to support Biwa, but she waved it off.

"Biwa!" Momoko exclaimed. "You were almost raped! That isn't something that you can just deny."

"It's fine Momoko." Biwa insisted, "The worst he did was fondle my chest." She was not telling them that he touched her loins. That was too much for them to handle.

Ringo chuckled, but with less enthusiasm. "Well thanks to our lovely brother, you managed to get by with your chastity in tact."

Mikan nodded. "He punched him so hard; he created a hole in the process."

"His head was thick enough."

Biwa finally managed to calm her siblings down. Though they also had to restrain a livid Momoko from going to the station and strangling K.

When it was time for sleep, Biwa felt her body flash with the same desire from before. She heavily moaned and quickly came up with an idea to ease herself. She wrote a note for her brother and ran for the roof. On the way, she grabbed her shinai and placed the note under the door of his room.

* * *

 _Do you want to become a man?_

 _Biwa_

* * *

Naruto arrived at the rooftop of their home. Scattered were rows of very large bra's, drying in the cool breeze. Naruto whistled and commented. "Must be laundry day."

"Naruto." A stoic voice called out. Naruto looked behind him and saw Biwa garbed in her robes. The jacket wrapped tightly around her upper body exposing the slightest bit of cleavage, and the loose hakama around her waist. She had a stolid expression on her face, and carrying her kendo stick.

"What do you want Biwa?" Naruto questioned.

Biwa gave him a critical glare. "Today…I'm going to make you a man!"

"Huh?"

The tenth sister raised her long shinai up, and let out a roar. She ran towards the baffled Naruto, who quickly dodged her swings.

"What the hell are you…WHOA!"

"If you can survive a beating…" Biwa heaved. "Then you are a true man!"

"What kinda twisted logic is that?!"

Biwa ignored the question, and continues to swing at her adopted brother. Naruto quickly noticed that not only was she swinging at a slower tempo, there was a flash of red on her cheeks as well.

'Is she delirious with fever?' Naruto wondered. 'That would explain a lot.'

Biwa let out one last roar and swung at her housemate. When he dodged, she accidentally made contact with the hanging bras and rained the undergarments around the two. She accidentally tripped and landed on her brother in the process.

The dark part of Naruto grinned when he realized how the two landed.

'Fucking finally!'

Biwa's gi has spread apart, revealing her creamy breasts covered by a pure white bra. The heaving breasts strained against the bra, especially without the tightness of the gi giving it extra leverage.

Said breasts have also landed onto the face of one Naruto Hanamaru. She immediately picked herself up, leaning over her brother's face.

"Biwa…are you alright," and he squeezed the ample breasts in front of him. He pushed her up, rubbing her breasts in the process. She moaned in response.

"No…" She weakly protested. "Not my chest…too…!"

Normally, Naruto would have immediately dropped his hands off, but something ignited in him to do more.

He grinned lustfully at her and asked. "What about your breasts?" and he squeezed them again.

She groaned again. "Please let go!"

Naruto continue to fondle the large breasts. "Don't tell me your chest is so sensitive."

"Stop it!" She weakly protested, her face sporting a furious blush.

"Guess I need to find out."

He ripped the breasts straight off and threw it with the pile on the rooftop. The mounds let loose out of their prison and bounced quite a bit.

Naruto started to drool at the sight, and he molded the very soft flesh together. "They look tasty."

"Don't you dare…KYA!" And the only son of the Hanamaru surrounded her erect nipples with his mouth. Naruto licked the erected tit, and started to circle around it.

"Stop…" Biwa stuttered, only to groan again when Naruto started suckling the pink tip of her heavy chest. The familiar fire was coming back, even more so now that she was touching a man's body. Said fire gave way for the liquid on her hakama.

"Is this turning you on?" Naruto cheekily asked, eagerly tasting Biwa's breasts.

"Of…course…not!"

"Then why are you so wet?" And why was he so hard? His erect cock was rising out of his pants and rubbing the wet spot between Biwa's cloths.

"That's not…" Biwa tried to deny, before finally howling. "We can't no!" She jumped off her brother and tried to run away, only to trip onto her knees.

Naruto gave an apathetic stare as she furiously rubbed the wet spot between her legs in frantic arousal, moaning all the way. He unzipped his pants in response.

"Hey, Biwa."

Biwa turned, and she covered her eyes. "Please, don't show me that!" And Naruto held the long, thick cock to her face, slapping her hands away with it.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to make me a man? Now I want to make you a woman."

"But…!" Biwa's retort was cut off as Naruto plugged his thick dick into her swollen lips. Her cheeks swelled as the blonde slowly started to plow in and out of her wet mouth.

'My dream!' Biwa realized. 'It's coming true!' And to another horrific realization, she now fully wanted to succumb to the dream. She wanted to have sex with Naruto. She wanted to be fucked!

Naruto pushed her onto the ground, and once again inserted his cock into her awaiting mouth. He nestled her chests onto his dick in the process.

"Well? Am I bit manly now? Don't forget to use your tongue!"

Being a first-timer, Biwa was sloppy, but she had plenty of stamina. She used her tongue to sloppily wet Naruto's shaft. This caused the innards of her breasts to get messy as well.

Naruto groaned at the feeling of his slick cock fucking his sister's mouth. He always dreamt of this moment, and having it come true was very pleasurable. To point where he is going to…

"Here it comes!"

Biwa had no chance of losing the cock as it blew it's hot cum down her throat. Before she knew it, she was hungrily swallowing the sudden drink with the thirst of a man trapped in the desert.

When Naruto exited Biwa's mouth, with still some cum dripping out of his cock and her mouth, Biwa opened her mouth to reveal the white liquid inside, and swallowed it. "Delicious." She commented while licking her lips.

Naruto snickered. "Your tit and mouth felt so good. Pretty good for a virgin."

Biwa felt another flash of lust, covered her dirty mouth with her hand and asked. "Please…make me feel good."

"Huh? Where?" All with a hint of mockery.

"You know…my chest."

And without warning, Naruto grabbed Biwa by her erect pink nipples. She immediately screamed in ecstasy. The sound of her was intoxicating for Naruto, and he eagerly twisted and pinched the diamond-hard nipples.

Biwa felt herself cum. All from having her nipples played with. A small part of herself felt ashamed at what she was doing. She who believes in the old way is having sex with her own brother.

That thought was interrupted when Naruto actually pulled the nipples hard enough for her to screech in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He pulled her hard enough to lift her from the ground.

When he finally let go, it was flat on the back. Her gi was completely open and stained with semen. Her hakama were loose and soaked with cum. Naruto has stripped off his shirt and was currently stroking his cock into hardness.

Biwa felt a wave of arousal hit her again at the sight. The firm body of Naruto, and his thick cock was practically causing a waterfall to erupt from her loins.

Naruto looked down at her and grinned lecherously. "That position looks great!" and with that, he unraveled Biwa's skirt, revealing her glistening legs and very moist panties. He inserted his middle finger into her aching pussy, and love how wet she was.

Biwa cooed at the feeling of relief she was feeling. Here she was, a man finally satisfying her natural desires once and for all.

Naruto smiled and pulled the panty down her legs, a trail of cum following its destination. Naruto took his finger out and eagerly tasted the traces of her arousal.

He looked down at her and asked. "You know what's going to happen, right?"

Biwa covered her eyes. "Please…"

Naruto aligned his cock with Biwa's soaking entrance, after rubbing it for a few seconds; he buried his full length in her.

Biwa's open her mouth to scream, but no sound came out due to the pain. She felt another liquid run down her legs, which was most likely her hymen. But years of training has essentially dulled that particular feature.

She let out a breathy coo, and felt the massive pain she felt, turn into massive pleasure. No wonder her sister's were obsessed with sex. When it made them feel this good…

Naruto felt a huge surge of satisfaction the moment he buried himself into the raven-hair. For too many years he has been dreaming about fucking one of his adopted sisters. And here he was, making it a reality.

The darkness was content to let his host do his thing. Once he came again, it will be his turn.

Naruto created a rhythm where he let loose his cock and refilled his sister at a rapid rate. The two lovers moaned in pleasure every time it happened. Naruto loves how Biwa's pussy constricts tightly around his cock, as if begging not to leave. To make her feel better, he also started stimulating her clit as well.

It worked, as Biwa cummed again around his cock. The cum easily lubricated Naruto's dick allowing him deeper access into Biwa's needy pussy.

Naruto lost track of how long he was pounding into Biwa's pussy, but eventually, the pleasure became too much for him and he…!

Wait! He can't get her pregnant.

Naruto released his cock from its pleasurable prison and rapidly stroked it. And this time even more cum erupted from it and painted Biwa's beautiful body white. Her hair, breasts, loins…all covered with the semen.

Biwa gave him a blank look, and then her eyes widened in realization, and her face became the reddest it ever been.

"What just-? What did we-? Oh good lord!"

"Biwa." Naruto stated with a serious tone. Biwa looked at him in surprise. "Do you love me?"

Biwa looked down. "Yes…"

"Did you regret what we did?"

"No…"

"So what will we do?"

"We come together…?"

Naruto picked Biwa up and brought her to her feet. He reached in and gave her a quick chaste kiss, but it still left her dizzy.

"So what do you recommend we do?"

"I just want to take a bath." Biwa lamely murmured. She was covered in semen, and it was starting to stink.

"Go ahead. I'm tired and I need shut eye."

* * *

The darkness growled. It still wasn't over.

Not yet…she is still clean. She isn't bearing the heir. She needs to be filled up first.

She needs to fully submit!

* * *

Biwa hummed in the bath. While the Hanamaru usually use the outdoors hot spring, they have another bathroom for primarily rainy days.

Biwa furiously blushed. How was she supposed to explain to her sisters that she formed a relationship with Naruto? How was she supposed to bear Ringo's smug smile? She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the bath room door open, close, and get locked.

The raven hair sighed, stood up, and was about to clean the cum off before her wrist was grappled by a strong hand. She turned to see a fully nude Naruto with his long erect cock dancing below her vision.

"What are you…?" Naruto grabbed her shoulders, spun her around, and deepthroated her mouth with his tongue. Biwa blushed again, especially when he started swirling his mouth in her face.

When he finally let go, she was about to demand why he was there. But she couldn't do so, since he immediately cupped her naked loins.

She shrieked at the feeling, and Naruto growled. "Don't! You'll wake up the others."

Biwa wanted to retort, but the way he started fingering her made that difficult.

"But we just…!"

"Not yet. Not when I'm still so hard, and you're so wet."

Biwa wanted to argue, but a dark part of her wanted to feel it again. The feeling of his cock inside her pussy. The debauchery is one big middle finger to her love of the old cultures…

Naruto pushed Biwa back into the bath on her hands and knees. She stuck her ass up, showcasing its roundness, her hips, and her tight pussy. Without further ado, Naruto sank neatly into the raven hair's pussy for the second time.

Biwa moaned in result. The pleasure came back a hundred fold…but this time was different.

Naruto was pounding into her much harder than before. And he loved every second of it. He saw the way her hair shake, the way she pushed her large ass against his cock, the way she wants him to reach her deepest part…

The darkness was thrilled. The way her pussy was wrapping around his cock was proof that he was going to paint her tight walls in his color. He picked up his rapid pace even more then before.

Biwa was losing her mind. It been who knows how long, and Naruto won't stop fucking her. The worst part was that she didn't want him to stop. She wanted to become filthy. Her tongue was ashamedly hanging out of her mouth, and her body was instinctively pushing her pussy harder onto his cock.

Just when she thought it wouldn't end, Naruto stated "I'm going to cum!"

Biwa knew what he was about to do. That he was going to take his cock out…

"DON'T TAKE IT OUT!" She needed it! To feel his cock in her. It was a feeling she can never live without again. She needed to feel his semen swim into her pussy.

'Checkmate'

"BIWA!" Naruto roared and he slammed as hard as he can into her. Biwa felt her eyes roll over as her pussy was painted white. Thick ropes of white sperm shot into her pussy and a girl as fertile as Biwa knew she had become pregnant.

Naruto pulled his finally soft cock out, and with it a lot of cum, the ones belonging to the lovers, along with it. At the same time, the cum freely flowed out of the kendoist snatch. He picked her up by the head, her knees deep in the water, and pointed at his messy cock. Biwa obeyed and slowly licked and mouthed off his member to clean it of their union.

He looked down at her with an unreadable expression and commanded. "You belong to me. Your tits, your ass, your pussy, your hair…it all belongs to me now."

"Yes Naruto." Biwa stated to her lover...no, her master.

Naruto dragged the two back to his room and onto his bed. He laid down on his bed, his cock standing in the air.

Biwa, despite doing it for hours, merely crawled over, and started sucking on the rigid member. It owned her, like every part of him. She needed to do what a slave does and pleasure her master.

It was her only purpose now.

* * *

Hanamaru Kotona was standing in the trademark subways that make up Japan. She just got back from her usually grueling courses, and was preparing for a lot of studying.

Her violet eyes scattered around the crowded train and they met a pair of golden eyes. They belonged to a green haired man with slightly tan skin. He gave her a light grin.

She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to him.

She didn't know that it will mean becoming a toy for somebody else.

* * *

 **Well that was that. Hope I did well with it. Didn't want to get too deep with the story. This is primarily a lemon story.**

 **Darkness: The Naruto of the world will still be the same, but the darkness becomes a voice in his head that tells him to manipulate any potential sexual partners. He will take control of Naruto at random times, mainly to further open the legs of the female characters. When his spawns work their magic on the other girls, he will owned them as part of his harem. Once the chosen girls are taken, dark Naruto completely takes over his counterpart and will happily own the seduced women. He can heavily influence the mind of other people easily.**

 **I may have rushed, the prechorus, but I think you wanted the lemon first. Dark Naruto will primairly focus on getting to the lemon. Hero Naruto is much more story orientated and lemons won't be as common.**

 **PS: Coming up with OC's is going to be a bit of a pain. And if I use canon character's, it might be the wrong role for them.**

 **Alright, next one will be Kotona. Please read and review.**


	4. Ane To Boin: Kotona

**Well people are reading. That gives me motivation. It always warm my heart to see reviews praising the story. Here we go!**

 **The Spawns are made with their tailed beast counterpart in mind. Their physical appearances are inspired by their hosts in the 'Naruto' world.**

 **It's troubling giving them their own unique personality, especially those who hardly got any screentime, but I think the farther I get with this story, the better it will be. Like I hope I can improve with each character with time.**

 **PS: Can anyone give me tips on writing group sex?**

 **Profile: Chomei Fu**

 **Spawn: The Seven-Tailed Beetle**

 **Physical appearance: Dark Skin, and light green hair. Amber Eyes.**

* * *

 **Kotona**

* * *

"Remind me why we are doing this?" The matriarch of the Hanamaru family asked with a huff.

Her husband rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that. It's a charity event at the library. They are asking for books to donate those who need it."

She sighed in response. "I get that. But why do we have to this?"

"Do you really still need that cookbook on English cooking?"

"…It might come in handy one day."

"Dear." He deadpanned.

"Alright." She relented.

Having a large family, the Hanamaru had also accumulated a large amount of books in the process. Though they were primarily study books, there were also plenty of manga, and light novels in the bunch, with a few classical novels thrown into the bunch.

Seeing that all are lucratively popular in Japan, donating some copies would be a nice gesture.

Mr. Hanamaru finally arrived at the city's library. It was moderately big, and held enough books to satisfy the average reader. Due to the charity event, there were a few more people then usual.

"Are you sure the people here will take these books?"

"Don't be like that." The patriarch scolded. "We can give it up and be just in time for supper."

His wife nodded and opened up the trunk of their minivan. Located were two boxes of the donated books from their household.

The couple picked the boxes up and entered the public establishment.

They made a cordial greeting to the local librarians and were directed to the donation room. After a few polite exchanges with the director, the two headed for the door.

On the way however…

"Ooph!" Hanamaru exclaimed as he accidentally bumped into another man.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The man hurriedly apologized and picked the patriarch up immediately. He then proceeded to dust off his clothing. He had notably dark skin and green hair. He was wearing an expensive suit.

"It's alright." His wife insisted. "At least you apologized."

"Sorry if I was in a hurry." The man admitted. "But my son is here and my wife needs me to pick him up."

"I understand. I'll be the same way if it was any of my daughters."

The man hummed in response. "How many daughters?"

Mr. Hanamaru sighed, answering with the inevitable response. "Eight."

As expected, his eyes widened. "Eight?! Wow you and the Mrs…!"

"Not like that!" His wife scolded with her face a full blush. "We merely adopted."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense."

"Dad?" And the three adults turn towards two young children. One had the same dark hair as the man alongside green hair. The girl was wearing a pair of broken glasses and had short brown hair.

"Oh Chomei." The man stated with a sigh of relief. "Thank god you are here. Me and your mother were worried."

"Sorry." Chomei admitted a bit embarrassed.

Chomei's father noticed the girl and asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you?"

The young girl whispered in a shy voice. "Kotona."

"That's a pretty name." The man said with a small smile. "You're parents must be worried you know if they didn't know you were here."

"I don't have parents."

It was rude, but Mr. Hanamaru found himself having a dissonance between the amusement at the man's face and his sympathy for Kotona.

Chomei's father coughed, grabbed Chomei by the hand, and departed instantly in embarrassment.

Mrs. Hanamaru turned to Kotona, gives a small smile, and said. "Is there a book you would like?"

"The one he's holding." Mr. Hanamaru realized he was holding a copy of the food book he picked up. He nodded and gives it the girl. Her eyes lightened up and she ran for the reading area.

"I see you met Kotona."

"Oh, Mitama." Mrs. Hanamaru was pleased to see her old classmate Mitama was well. She was working the library as an occupation.

"You know Kotona?"

Mitama nodded. "She was the daughter of the old director. But after an accident, she ended up in an orphanage. Since then, she spends most of her time here instead."

The head of the Hanamaru family gave each other a gaze, and nodded.

* * *

Naruto let out a guttural growl as he calmly lay down on his back on his bed. His cock was currently being tasted by his brand new slave Biwa. The formerly prudish girl was now suckling the rigid cock like a desperate whore. At the same time, she was fingering her dripping snatch with her slender fingers.

After forcing the kendoist to admit to her feelings for the blonde, the darkness inside him enslaved her into a woman desperate for the touch of his cock.

He can now fuck her pussy whenever the mood strikes.

He can now fondle her ample chest and pinch her delicious nipples.

He can now taste her tongue with both his dick and his tongue.

He can do anything he wanted with her, and he loved every second of it.

Biwa was now using her breasts to rub the cock for more pleasure, and boy was it working.

Eventually it became too much and Naruto released even more cum into Biwa's awaiting mouth. She slowly licked the white sperm of and eagerly tasted it.

But Naruto was still hard. And this time he wanted to stick it someplace different.

"Biwa!" Naruto commanded.

"Yes Master."

"Turn around." And the girl obeyed. She stuck her butt out, obviously expecting his cock to be sheathed into her dripping pussy.

But her master had another idea.

Naruto took his long cock and aligned it with her asshole. Biwa's eyes widened in realization as Naruto forced his lubed cock into the tight hole. A satisfying wet sound signaled its successful entrance.

Naruto groaned in pleasure while Biwa howled in pain. It was even tighter then her pussy and it made her feel less better then she could be.

"Master…!" Biwa groaned in displeasure. "You are too…big!"

Naruto ignored the complaints and continued to move in and out of the Biwa's now opened ass. It was admittedly a strange experience, but not one without merit. The feeling of forcing himself into her soft ass certainly has it merits.

As more time goes on, all of Biwa's pain was replaced with complete pleasure. Her eyes were white and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth in the euphoria she was in. "M-M-MORE!" She demanded.

Naruto grunted and complied. Anal wasn't as great as a regular fuck, but damn if it doesn't have it's own benefits...And when it was time to come.

"I filled up your mouth." Naruto listed off while thrusting into the squealing girl. "And I filled up your womb. Now my seeds will be planted in your ass."

Biwa nodded submissively. "Please…Give it to me! Fill my ass with your cum!"

'If only Biwa could hear herself now...she would be so horrified it would be hilarious'.

The demon roared and slammed his cock as deep as he could inside the ass and bottom out inside her. He released his array of reproductive seed straight into the core of her butt. Biwa cummed again from the sheer amount of stimulation she was feeling. The fact that she was feeling very full in her stomach didn't help.

Naruto managed to release his cock from her soft ass. He was pleased to see large amount of his essence drip out of her buttocks. He has completely cummed in all her holes. Now came the next step…

* * *

Chomei Fu was born into a family of scientist. His father was an intuitive professor of various types of animals, especially those who dwell in the water. His mother likewise was an expert of all things bug related given her job as a Enthomologist.

He himself grew up in the household as developed the same fascination.

Ever since he was young, he always felt strange fascinations with the Rhino Beetle and all types of bugs. He was an active participant of games where they fight. But he also dedicated a lot of time studying them as well. He was planning to follow his mother's footstep.

He was pretty normal...except for his dreams.

Whenever he was a child, he always dreamt of seeing a white rabbit surrounded by various animals. It was a strange dream, but one that he doesn't put much thought into.

The one that looked like a fox always grinned at him.

Chomei had slightly tan skin and short green hair. He had golden eyes and was relatively handsome. The hair seemed to be genetics from his parents.

Overall he was content with his life, but he never intended for things to change. But it did one day.

His life changed the day he locked eyes with a girl.

He felt drawn to her. Like a type of love at first sight. But with some sort of figure whispering in his ears.

He decided the best thing to do was strike up conversation.

* * *

Hanamaru Kotona was the ninth girl accepted into the Hanamaru household. She was also probably the most intelligent getting the highest grades and being in the top ten spot at her college (8 for those interested).

Since she practically grew up in the library she was always an active reader and avid studier. Likewise that made her one of the more introverted of the sisters and had a relatively quiet social life.

She generally kept to herself and tried to make herself unnoticeable. Though whenever she talks to people, she either speaks quietly or very verbose to the point of confusion when she does.

Despite her attractive face and nice body, it seems to have worked for the most part. Her outfit consisting of a simple white cardigan and skirt, and a yellow ribbon, didn't draw too much attention.

Which is why she was surprised to see a handsome man lock eyes with her and come her way. She internally braced herself for the upcoming conversation.

"Er…can I help you?" Kotona hated how quiet she can sound sometime.

The man merely grinned. "You wouldn't happen to be Kotona right?"

Kotona paused at that. "How did you inquire that piece of information?"

"Naruto said you were his sister. Course you don't look anything alike so I doubted him."

"You are familiar with Naruto?"

"Yup. We are online buddies. He constantly mentions his sister every now and then and I have to say, you are even hotter in person." The people around them ignored their conversation. They were use to it in a subway.

Kotona felt her face flush at the compliment. Oh why did she get embarrassed so easily? Better yet, why did such a handsome man have to notice her…?

Chomei hear a voice in his head state. 'Yes…her…claim this girl as your own. Master will be most satisfied.' Though he didn't question the voice for some odd reason, he saw no reason to not comply.

"Is there any other reason…?"

"Well you are one of the smartest girls in the college." Chomei pointed out. "I may need your help with something."

Kotona blushed at the praise, but her curiosity was ignited. "You need my help with with precisely?"

He smiled in response. "Oh a little thing regarding bugs and the works."

* * *

Biwa gave Naruto a light kiss on the lips and said. "I'll be back soon. Be sure to keep out of trouble." The only one in the house was the two of them, Kotona who was in her room, and Momoko who was in the kitchen

The darkness was smart. It always made sure to make Biwa back to her normal personality whenever he wasn't using her body. Now the girl believes that she is in a secret relationship that is normal instead of the twisted debauchery of a man making a household his sex slaves.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Like that's going to stop him.

She pouted at him and hurriedly ran out the door.

Momoko was there to walk in on the scene and she giggled. "So you and Biwa…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah laugh it up."

The darkness gave the eldest sister of the household a very long look over. She had the biggest breast. The tightest ass. The widest hips. She had the body of womanly perfection.

He couldn't wait to see his spawn get his hands on her. But he supposes he can wait. He didn't get tired of Biwa's pussy yet.

Momoko stopped giggling. "I'm sorry, but it is rather cute. It's nice to see you too reciprocating your feelings." And with that comment she left the room

"Naruto…" And he turned to Kotona who was giving him a curious glance. She most likely just walked in since she didn't comment on the scene she saw.

"Yeah?" He was familiar with the name. They often debated online quite a bit. Though they never actually met...

"Do you know someone named Chomei?"

"Yeah. He's an internet buddy who goes to the same college as us." Naruto answered as himself.

"Were you aware of the activities he partakes in?"

"What? Breeding the best insects and caretaking them?"

Kotona felt a slight flush. "He has questioned me if I can aid him in the proper uptake of the bugs."

"I say go for it." Naruto stated with a grin. "Unless bugs gross you out."

"I admit there is a certain amount of disgust." Kotona admitted while pushing up her glasses. "But he has come on to me quite strongly. I feel it would be rude to refuse."

The darkness grinned. It appears this Chomei is the reincarnation of the seven-tails. That means in turn that this girl will bear the insect of the tailed beast. She didn't stand out in appearance compared to her sister, violet eyes, light brown hair, and glasses excluded, but no clothing could hide that ample chest and her accentuated hips.

He made his plan during the first night. First impregnate the girls with his spawn (with him doing the honor of personally impregnated Biwa) and once they go into labor…well that is for later. Nothing really important. This world was far too mortal to have any fun with. Not to mention that the remains of his counterparts soul wouldn't allow world domination.

But having ten sexy women service you isn't a bad life.

* * *

"Welcome to the 'Hive'." Chomei declared wielding his tanned hand to the room.

Kotona let out a slight breath of shock. The room was much bigger then she expected being big enough to hold a small house. There was a large window showcasing the courtyard of the college. And it was loaded with shelves filled with cages containing a wide array of bugs.

Beetles, bees and spiders were just a few examples of the bugs that were in the room. Those were the ones she immediately recognized. She can identify some of the others as well, but there were plenty where she never saw before.

A young man wearing baggy clothing and sunglasses gave them a nod and continued working on some sort of formula. The other students who were wearing protective clothing nodded as well at the two.

"That's Shino." Chomei revealed. "He doesn't talk much, but his family pretty much raised him on the concepts of bugs."

"I understand." And she was also introduced to the rest of the club members as well. It was a limited amount, but there was plenty of hard-work that it made the limited help irrelevant.

"And here are the bugs." And Chomei pointed at some cockroaches. Some beetles. Heck, even pointed at a beehive.

"You study these?"

"Correct." Shino stated from behind. Kotona jumped a little. He was so quiet. "The invincibility of cockroaches, the strength of ants, the hive mind of various insects…we study them all."

"And for what purpose?"

"Medicinal primarily." Chomei admitted. "But also because it is really freaking cool."

"So why did you inquire my help." Kotona questioned. "I have no previous experiences with bugs and other related specimens."

* * *

Kotona was fascinated by her new studies. She may have an instinctive disgust toward bugs, but the study of what they were capable of doing help temper that grossness down to a more manageable level.

Chomei was certainly helping a lot teaching her the proper way to observes the animals without getting stung or poisoned. He gave her the correct protection and always answered the rare question she had.

Naruto was always the man she has ever really interacted with. Due to her quiet nature, he never actively bothered with her, so even that was a distant interaction.

There was still Shino, but he was an even bigger introvert then she was. And the other males in the club had a cordial but isolated relationship with her.

But Chomei has apparently taken a shine to her, helping her every step of the way.

Right now he was showing her a formula that he and Shino were working on.

"So this formula will strengthen the bugs creation process?" She questioned.

Shino nodded. "Some bugs are used to aid in pest controls and to create ingredients for medicine. My family is the prime benefactor of those bugs."

"And my old man was the guy who researched most of these formulas in the first place." Chomei admitted with a grin.

"We are working on this one as we speak." Shino admitted. "But we are still struggling to find the correct ingredient."

That put her to work by combining the ingredients that is needed to make the formula work. However in the midst of it all...

"So if I put this chemical here then...!" Sadly, she failed to realized that she miscalculated the right amount of cups she actually needed to put in. This did not go unnoticed by the others.

"You fool!" Shino stated in his most aggressive display of emotions yet...there was still a monotone though.

And Kotona poured the formula into the beaker.

 **KABOOM!**

Five hours later, the club members were finally discharged from the police. The fire thankfully was put out relatively easily and didn't harm the insects, but it still caused a panic in the college.

"Let us never speak of this again." Chomei bluntly declared, covered in ashes.

"Amen!"

* * *

After that humiliating incident, Kotona strive to work twice as hard on correcting the formula. She had a high IQ so she studied it relatively easily. Needless to say, that failure ignited a spark in her.

"Here it is!" Kotona cheered. "The proper formula and I will be victorious."

"She is one lab accident from being a mad scientist." Shino deadpanned. "Haunted by her failures..."

 **KABOOM!**

"I swear to god if this happens a third time..." The janitor growled at the ashen club students. They bowed as an apology.

Chomei merely give the sniveling girl a kiss on the cheeks. Her face immediately flushed at the feeling of the lips.

* * *

The Hanamaru were eating their dinner, today was beef stew, and they were in their usual chatter of dinner.

Though something were different.

Naruto was grinning while Biwa was calmly eating her stew. The flush on her cheeks could be mistaken for the spiciness except…

Biwa was using her small feet to message Naruto's member. The appendage hardened at the delicate touch.

Kotona was deep in thought about what happened with Chomei, and she wasn't the only one. Most of the other girls were in varying levels of deep thought about something.

Only one noticed that something was amiss. A certain blue-haired gambler.

Ringo let out a long laugh at the kitchen table when she saw the mood.

"What's so funny?" Anne demanded. The red haired girl was oblivious to the general atmosphere and was casually eating her dinner.

Ringo gave her redheaded sister an amused glance. "Can't you tell? There is love in the air!"

She got a confused look in response. "Really? How can you tell?"

The bluenette grinned mischievously and held her hand to her mouth. "WHO HAS A NEW BOYFRIEND!?"

Biwa, Kotona, Mikan, Rurith, Remon, and Tokiko all raised their hands automatically.

Momoko let out a light chuckle. "Well there's certainly a love bug going around."

The girls who rose their hands merely continued eating, a full blush on their faces. The dinner more quiet afterward. With some of the single girls giving a baffled look while the other continue their dinner in peace.

When the dinner was over the girls left for their respective rooms.

As they were heading up the stairs Naruto reached underneath Biwa's skirt causing her to mewl in surprise. He smiled at feeling her soft ass and squeezed hard.

"Naruto…"

"Just wanted to see if you were following instructions…" Naruto's lust has decided that any seduced sister will no longer wear any panty or a bra. It made sex a much easier thing to do. Like certain areas in public...

He opened the door to his room and pushed her in while ripping off her skirt.

"Now it is fun time!"

* * *

"A butterfly exhibit?" Kotona asked in confusion. The two of them were packing up for the day, but Kotona still couldn't figure out the missing ingredient. This left her a bit disappointed, but even more motivated.

"Yup." Chomei declared. "Lots of pretty cocoons get broken down. The array of butterfly is like a natural light show. Been seeing it ever since I was a kid"

"I see...is this a date?"

"Yup!"

"I see...I accept."

* * *

 _You are his reincarnation Chomei._

 _Huh?_

 _The insect has bloom._

 _What the hell is this_

 _You are a part of a powerful being._

 _You are the spawn of a man_

 _It promises you powers_

 _What the hell is going on-gyurk!_

 _Bloom_

 _I am the Seven-Tailed_

That was the dream Chomei had the night before he met Kotona. Of an influence telling him to meet with the girl of his literal dreams. Of his past life.

And a subservience to the man named Naruto, the spawner of the tailed beasts..

* * *

"Was I required to dress up?" Kotona questioned.

"Nah. Probably get messy during the hike."

As the two set out in the tropical dorm, Kotona was amazed by the tree with all the hanging cocoons like an array around the branches of the giant oak. Especially when cracks start to develop on the cocoons, signaling that they will bloom soon..

"Did we met before?" Chomei asked out of the blue.

Kotona nodded. "If I recall, it was the day I first met my adopted parents. I believe I was with my orphanage at the library."

"I was with my dad." Chomei recalled and he turned to her. "You were with an orphanage?"

"My mother was killed in a crash." Kotona revealed with a slightly melancholic expression. "My father died when I was an infant. After the car crash took my mother, I moved to the orphanage. But the Hanamaru's took me in that day."

"Sorry for bringing up bad memories." Chomei apologized while scratching his green hair.

The butterfly have finally erupted from their cocoon. They had a variety of different colors and awed all the viewers of their flight to the sky of the dorm.

"I'm not as upset." Kotona assured after a while observing this scene. "My new family, the Hanamaru, they took me as one of there own and raised me well. It was a nice household. I even met you when I met them."

Chomei chuckled. "That meeting was like fate right? Meeting you and your adopted parents."

Kotona and Chomei smiled at the scenes of the butterfly flying around.

"So elegant…" Kotona stated, mesmerized by the beauty.

"They don't come close to the prettiest thing here." Chomei pointed out.

"Really? What do you surmise is…you were referring to me weren't you?" And with a blush as well.

"Who else?" He asked leaning closer in.

The two gave each other a kiss, the butterfly making a beautiful background. Kotona fail to notice the mark develop on her neck. She was in pure bliss

* * *

The darkness laughed in the head of its host. Another one has been claimed. Another has opened her heart to his spawn.

* * *

Chomei was happily humming after his relationship upgrade with Kotona. Well it's not like he didn't have any previous girlfriends, but something in his head told him that she was special.

He walked into the empty 'hive'. Today was clean up day before the weekend hit. Usually Shino volunteered, but he had family obligations. So he and Kotona decided to help clean up the insects and the works.

In the room, he saw Kotona giving an inquisitive glare at a particular cage. He believed that's where the rhino beetles were stored.

"What are you looking at?"

"They're having intercourse." Kotona noted at the beetles in the cage. Indeed they were. It quite plainly looked very bizarre to Chomei. He saw it before, but it still always looked weird to his human sensibilities.

Chomei whistled at the scene. "Well that is interesting. Didn't really imagine bugs can get it on"

"Is something that happens at a constant rate?" Kotona surmised, adjusting her glasses.

The tan skinned Chomei merely shook his head. "Not really. I'm guessing today must be mating day."

"So you breed the best partners?" Kotona questioned

"Yup." Chomei answered. "It is most ideal to get the best possible offspring and the works. The formulas help strengthen the bugs even more."

"I'm still working out those formulas." The genius lamented. "I need a spark of energy...and I will solve the answers."

"You'll get there." Chomei assured with a reassuring pat.

The two continued to watch…until Kotona commented on the obvious problem. "We are watching bugs having intercourse…"

"Let's get out of here." And the two left at the particularly disturbing sight.

But when she left, Chomei felt tightness in his pants. Most likely from paying close attentions to Kotona's curves and edges.

At least that's what he hoped. Because there was something wrong with him if he get off on bug porn.

* * *

The 'Hive' had their own personal study room for experiments and other work. It consisted of a study desk and two tables. There was a bookshelf on the walls and plenty of utensils for the observation of the bugs. There was even a shower in case anything unfortunate happened.

Chomei accidentally dropped his water when he accidentally banged against the table on the way here. He ignored it to take care of more...urgent needs.

The spawn of seven was currently sitting near the study desk with his pants down to his knee, breathing heavily.

Chomei was furiously stroking his cock with his tanned hand. He didn't know why, but he felt the desire surge through his body after seeing Kotona today. Her body. Every single part of it from the ass to the hair. He wanted her…

So lost in his self-pleasure that he didn't notice Kotona opened the door and her stating. "Chomei, I forgot to ask you…AH!" and she tripped on the previously spilled water.

The glasses girl tripped and landed in front of the pant less Chomei on the revolving chair. Her spectacles fell off and she failed to notice the erect cock in front of her.

"Oh shit! WHY DID I DO IT HERE?!" Chomei shouted in his head at his foolish deed. Why didn't he wait till he got home? He did not like the fact that Kotona was on her knees trying to find her glasses, and still hadn't picked up on what was front of her.

"Here it is!"

'Uh oh!'

Kotona put her glasses back on and her violet eyes finally made out what is dangling in front of her. Something that only a man (And some very strange women) could possess.

A flush came to her face almost immediately and she jumped back into the wall. Chomei blushed in embarrassment. God how did things come to this?

"Is…is…that a…?" The poor girl was now stuttering.

"Cock. Penis. Dick…pick your favorite." Chomei deadpanned. "And considering I'm a dude, it is no surprise that I have one."

Kotona almost felt like hyperventilating. Her sexual stamina was quite low compared to her more perverse siblings, but she herself fantasized about the male body a couple of time. Especially after meeting Chomei.

She didn't expect it to actually see it happen any time soon.

It was so big…so thick…and he was thinking of her while doing so…she could practically feel her panty moisten at the thought. But she quickly shook herself out of it. This was no time to be caught up in her lust. They were at college!

Unfortunately for her, Chomei noticed it (Considering her legs were spread wide open and her skirt was upright)

Normally Chomei would just turn away, especially in his current situation, but seeing her like this ignited something in him.

He slowly walked up the downed Kotona and gave her a slightly calculating look.

She turned up to look at him, her face a perfect picture of innocence marred by lust. "Chomei…?"

That did it. He needed to take her there and now.

He roared and grabbed her white cardigan. Before she could react, he ripped it wide open to reveal her big breast covered with a large yellow bra. He immediately ripped that off letting her chest break loose from their constraining prison. Her pales nipples fully erect and her round orbs bouncing together. Her orange ribbon was now loose and hanging over her shoulder.

"Chomei! What are you…!?" She asked in shock.

Chomei took the initiative and stuck his long cock between her twin mounds. Kotona stared in horror at the tip of the dick which was wet with anticipation. He started sliding furiously inside her pale breasts and groaning in pleasure.

"Your tits are so soft…" Chomei moaned warmly. It was much more better experiencing it.

Kotona wanted to scream and run away, but she was paralyzed to the floor. Or maybe…she wanted to be like this. To be used by Chomei...

She looked down at the dick and attentively stuck her tongue on the tip. She felt a slight shudder come from Chomei and slowly loosened her jaw to let the large member in. It had a bit of a salty taste to it as well.

"Damn…" Chomei moaned. He didn't know what possessed him to stick his dick into her boobs but he sure as hell doesn't regret it now.

Kotona grabbed the side of her mounds and started pumping the thick member up and down. The cock thrust in and out of her mouth, now wet with pre-cum and saliva.

'So...soft..." Chomei breathed out. She was practically vibrating him at this point. Especially to the point where he will...

Chomei let out a loud groan and sprayed his cum onto Kotona's face. It landed in her open mouth, her creamy breasts, and her shining glasses. She swallowed it all. While there was a silent after the breast-job, her eyes widened in realization

"I got it!" Kotona realized.

"Huh?"

"Sexual intercourse usually stimulates the entire body." Kotona listed off, using her ripped shirt to clean her face. "The sex made me realize the answer I have been pondering!"

"You were thinking of figuring that out while you were using your boobs?"

* * *

Chomei sat fully naked on the revolving chair of the room, with his shirt off and his cock once again hard with anticipation. Kotona has only removed her panties so she still wore her ripped cardigan and loose skirt.

The reincarnated man was more then a little aroused by the liquid glistening down her leg and the erectness of her nipples. This motivated him to spread his legs wide open. His member awaiting the velvet cunt.

"Sure you want to do this?" Chomei asked for the last time.

"We have gotten too far to stop. I am also far too aroused to consider it." She stated as she walked up to him.

Kotona turned her back to him at the confession and lifted her skirt up to her waist, letting him see her very nice, round ass and her glistening pussy, she spread her legs and slowly let herself down to be penetrated through her pussy by the waiting appendage. It was a slow, agonizing process, but the two let out a moan at the union, even despite the blood of the hymen running down Kotona's legs.

'Damn! She is tight!' Chomei groaned at the vice-like grip on his cock.

'This…this is the feeling of a cock…So good…' Kotona was a little less coherent in her thought as the feeling of pleasure spreaded throughout her entire body.

"Virgin huh?"

"Did you expect anything less from an introvert like me?" It was really amazing that she could still talk big despite the hard on in her cunt.

"So questions?"

"Why yes…" She turned to the review questions that she would be given. "Please state the question."

"568 X 126?" And Chomei thrusted into her.

Kotona let out a slight yelp. "71568!"

"Is that right?"

"We'll find out." And she wrote it down. "Please keep going…"

And the two continued their bizarre study method. With every new question and piece of information, Chomei fucked Kotona as harshly as he could, letting his animalistic instinct take hold. The girl slammed herself down on the aching member while at the same time answering as much questions as she could.

Kotona meanwhile was answering questions with each thrust. Lost in both the pleasure of physical contact and educational satisfaction, she was at bliss. Especially when Chomei started pulling on her over-sensitive nipples and molding her chest.

Kotona moaned. "Your cock is so hard…!"

Chomei half expected her to say penis or something similar.

But eventually the steady pace becomes too little for Chomei. He wanted more!

"Oh you know what?"

"Chomei, what are you-KYA!"

Chomei picked the brunette by her longs legs and carried the two of them to the table, his dick still hard in her vagina. Every movement causing a coo in his mate.

He land on his back with Kotona falling on top of him. He then started fucking her at a more rapid pace thrusting his hips quickly. Her back arching against his front all the way. He also started molding her soft breasts into his hands. The hard back did little to deter him as he started biting her neck.

"CHOMEI!" Kotona screamed, her previous irritation now forgotten. Chomei started rubbing her breasts together and pinching her nipples. "FASTER! INSIDE ME!"

Unable to take her tight pussy gripping him any longer Chomei thrusted his dick as deep inside her as he could.

Kotona saw a flash of light, and the sense of his cock scraping her most inner walls. She couldn't make a sound as thick ropes of hot reproductive essence flowed right into her. Her tongue was ashamedly hanging out of her mouth as the heated cum filled her up.

"Something warm…is filling me inside…" her usually busy mind a complete blank. All she cared about at the moment was the wonderful thing filling her hole.

Chomei released his cock from its warm prison, and gunks of cum straight out of the semen-filled pussy.

Kotona turned to him, a look of slight irritation on her face. "You made me lose focus." And she gave him a kiss of pure satisfaction. This was what it was like. To be completely satisfied by a lover. Her mind cleared just enough for her to remember her formula.

She walked back over to her desk and looked down at the still unfinished formula. She hummed and bended over, trying to write something down.

This caused her skirt to loosen up and once again reveal her nice, round butt. Chomei felt his cock harden at the sight of it, despite coming twice. He was done with her pussy and her mouth. That left one more hole to screw…

While Kotona was oblivious to her provocative pose, she did not fail to notice Chomei spreading her cheeks apart to show her asshole to him. She turned to him in shock.

"You're still erect?!"

Chomei grinned and nodded. "Let's see if anal will be anything better." Aligning his cock with its target.

The former seven-tails sunk his dick straight into the tight ass. The cum from before served as a fairly effective lube as it allowed him to reach deeper inside her.

Kotona screamed at the feeling of pain, but it slowly made way for pleasure. The thick cock spread her ass apart allowing for deeper access into the tight hole. Chomei reaching down and stimulating her clit only added to the pleasure while she was trying to write the proper formula down.

Kotona tried her best to answer the questions, but all she could write down was 'Marvelous', 'Faster', or 'MORE!' Her long fingers reached down and started playing with her ample breast by pinching her erect nipples for more sexual relief. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth like a dog in heat and her mouth was curved in an erotic smile.

"Want to take it in the ass?!"

"You orgasm in my mouth and my vagina! Will you do anything less?!" She shouted in return.

Chomei roared and slammed as hard as he could inside her butt. His member shooting thick, hot cum into his lover's anus.

When he released himself from her butt, Chomei saw hot cum drip down to the floor, combined with the cum from the previous pussy fuck.

Kotona laid down exhausted on her desk, her knees falling on the ground. She could not believe the experiment she just committed. She made love to…? Yes. And she enjoyed every second of it.

Chomei felt a surge of victory come over him at the sight of her mostly nude body painted white. She was now his...and his master. He also noticed the insect symbol on the back of her neck.

Chomei smiled. "Are you willing to become my bride?"

* * *

"So you succeeded?" Naruto called Chomei on the phone. Biwa was currently sucking his cock as well. He was done with his usual love-making session and wanted a quick relief as an ending.

"Yup." Chomei answered on the other line. Kotona was in the college shower cleaning herself off. He was tempted to join but decided to be nice and give her a break. "Came in all three holes."

"So Kotona is giving birth to the bug?" Naruto asked. All rhetoric of course. He knew the answer.

"Technically it's a beetle."

"Whatever. Biwa is giving birth to my heir. Be prepared when it is time to give birth."

"Whatever you say boss. So when will you do her?" Chomei asked, completely ignoring the fact that he was letting another man fuck his fiance.

"We share a train."

"Really? In public?"

"Trust me. No one will notice."

* * *

Kotona mind was reeling at the events that have happened and a subsequent exam. She was standing in subway with plenty of people crowded about. She herself was forced against the entrance/exit of the train.

She made an appointment to get a test and it confirmed her pregnancy. She wanted to chide herself. She made love without any contraceptive, what did she expect?

But Chomei proposed to her on the spot. In her sex addled mind she has accepted.

(On a side note. The questions she answered and the formula she made was finally correct. She didn't feel as happy about that as she wanted to be)

She wanted to be away from the eyes of the masses, getting pregnant would immediately nullify that. No one can ignore one of students having a significantly more rotund belly.

Granted she was a college student. It was nowhere as bad as if she was still in high school. That would be a complete disaster.

She sighed in acceptance. Momoko would surely kill her for her irresponsibility. Though probably after the baby was born. That gave her nine month to live at least.

She was so deep in though that she didn't notice someone open her cardigan and touch her bra-clad breast.

"Eh?" She looked down in disbelief at the strong hand squeezing her chest.

It was Naruto, who was giving her a lustful smirk. He was playing around with her breast slowly, playing with her her nipples and fondling her breast.

"What are you-?" What is going on?

"Kotona…" Naruto whispered into her ear. "Your breasts are so soft."

"Naruto…Stop…someone will…!" She didn't know why this was happening. Especially in a public train. She thought these things only happened in anime. But here she was getting molested by her step-brother in a subway.

"No they won't." and Naruto showcased his confidence by blatantly licking and biting her ears. He put his arm underneath her skirt and started rubbing her pale legs. "Your legs are so soft…"

"Naruto. Stop!" She couldn't betray Chomei. Not after making love to him. Not while she was carrying his child. But before she could retort Naruto started rubbing her loins through her panty.

Kotona bit her tongue. She couldn't moan or else someone might notice what was happening. Naruto took her own arms and brought it down to touch something.

"What…?" She was feeling something long, thick, and hard. It couldn't be…?!

"Your cock…" Kotona nearly exclaimed in shock. It was like before with Chomei. Pulsing veins that wanted to shoot inside a fertile female.

One like her.

Naruto reached into her skirt and pulled her underwear down to her knees. He then proceeded to finger her pussy, which was ashamedly wet to the fondling from before.

"Not there…" Kotona whispered. Why was she submitting to him so easily? Isn't she already in love with a man? Wasn't she carrying his child and wearing his ring? Why was she having sex with her own brother?

Naruto fingers hit a spot that caused her to forget her ordeal and made her loudly moaned.

"Why isn't anyone…?"

"Like I said. No one will notice." And Naruto lifted the brunette by grabbing her ass and spreading her legs apart. He proceeded to slowly stick his cock into the soaked pussy. It was agonizing with every second the thick cock enter into her pussy.

"Stop!" Kotona shrieks. "It hurts!"

Naruto silenced her complaints with a kiss. Kotona instinctively explored his mouth with her tongue the same way he was doing to her. They open their mouth and started openly frenching each other's tongue.

Kotona wanted to protest but her body won't let her. It was instinctively reacting to the human desire to mate as Naruto continued to pound into Kotona velvet cunt even harder.

Kotona let out a loud moan when Naruto hit a particular sensitive part of her throbbing pussy. Not a single person was paying attention, too absorbed in their own ordeal.

"Attention. We will be arriving at the station soon…" And Kotona realized her back was against the door.

'I can hear him breathing hard…' Kotona noted. Sex with Chomei was like finally making love to the person she loved the most. Sex with Naruto was merely sex. Quick, dirty, and purely for pleasure.

"I can't hold it!" Kotona shrieked. The cock inside her was too good as it wetly thrust in and out of her cunt.

"I'm going to cum inside you." Naruto declared with a familiar grin. The way her pussy constricted his dick made it too hard to resist. Biwa was better, but Kotona isn't doing so bad.

She was going to protest but she then remembered her pregnancy. She became silent. It's not like things could get any worse? Especially when he was making her feel this good.

The pace of the fucking became faster and faster until…

Naruto roared and slammed as deep as he could into Kotona's pussy. Kotona shrieked and arched her back against the door in ecstacy.

Kotona gritted her teeth at the shooting cock. It shot ropes after ropes of very hot cum into her impregnated snatch. Her mouth was wide open and her tongue was sticking out in pure bliss as drool developed in her mouth. But she could feel tears falling down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I betrayed…"

"Don't worry. You belong to me. Chomei himself will allow our union. After all he is a part of me". He stated with another kiss. And Kotona felt a surge of relief spread throughout her body. Those words felt like a spell coming over her. Something that tells her to submit.

Chomei was the man she loves. She would make love with him; bear his child, live happily together…

But Naruto was her master. When he needed her to satisfy his desire, she must obey.

* * *

Naruto reclined in his desk chair looking down at his groin. Biwa and Kotona nestling their big breasts over his hardening cock. They were completely naked, letting him seeing their pussy's wetting the floor. A pair of violet and ambers eyes only lustfully focuses on the thick member.

He was two sisters down. Eight of them remained. Which one should he tackle next? How about the one who's working hard and needs to let loose stress…

He smiled and typed and sent a quick message on his phone. At that same time his cock released another wave of cum, covering the girls faces.

* * *

Mikan greeted the next customer. A short guy with short red hair. He must used make-up a lot considering the red circles around his eyes. She can't but help but sympathize with the bags under his eyes. She had some sleepless nights too.

"What can I get for you?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"Serve me some ice cream."

"Okay sir."

But Mikan couldn't shake off the feeling she got from the man. Something that tells her both to go away or to come closer.

* * *

 **Well that was fun. Chomei's sex scene was inspired by the original visual novel. Naruto's was inspired by the anime. I wanted to do more with the animals the spawns are connected to, but that came up a nadir.**

 **Oh and Shino! Couldn't do a bug related chapter without him in the background!**

 **Next up is Mikan.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Warning! Fire Emblem: Fates is coming out. So that will be my main priority so this story might be put on hold for a bit.**


	5. Ane To Boin: Mikan

**Here we go! I would like to see people's review as well.**

 **Seriously though, can anyone recommend me a beta reader? Primarily in the field of writing lemons.**

 **Profile: Subaku Gaara**

 **Spawn: One-Tailed Dog**

 **Physical Appearance: Just imagine Gaara and you have this guy.**

 **Yeah, but he only bears a semblance of resemblance to our favorite former psychopath. If you want to see the real Gaara, wait until we get to the Hero-Naruto version of the hentaiverse.  
**

* * *

 **Mikan**

* * *

The matriarch of the Hanamaru family sighed at the busy scene in front of her.

Today was one of her few days of relaxation considering her kids were being baby sat with one of their friends and her husband was at his job.

She decided to have some ice cream to treat herself for the day, and was sad to see the line was big in front of the local parlor. To be expected considering it was summer time. Today was especially warm and humid with many people sweating through their shirts.

Hanamaru turned her head to see a young girl with light orange hair giving a wistful look at the many people surrounding the parlor. She was wearing second hand pajamas as she hungrily glanced at the frozen treat.

'Probably just a girl waiting for her parents to come.' The matriarch reasoned, but she couldn't shake off a feeling of uneasiness regarding the little girl. The hungry look in her eye and her ragged clothing certainly didn't help.

When she finally got her ice cream after a good ten minutes of waiting in the line, she turned to see the little girl still there.

"Who are you little one?"

"Mikan…" She whispered in a small voice, her tongue instinctively licked at the sight of the ice cream cone. It was orange flavored in fact.

"Would you like one?" She asked the little girl. She looked so sad and lonely, that she couldn't resist. "I'm sure your parents won't mind."

"I don't have any parents." Mikan admitted with a sigh. Hanamaru felt her breath stop at the response.

The nearby cashier winced at the scene before him. "This is Mikan. She is a girl from the local orphanage. She tends to visit here now and then."

"Huh?"

"Her parents died in some sort of accident." He gave the matriarch another cone. "They used to take her here a lot of times," And he gave one last sympathetic glance a the young girl

Hanamaru nodded sadly and paid for the second cone. She turned to Mikan who had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks!" Her eyes lit up as she savor the sweet treat.

Seeing the bliss the girl was in at eating her ice cream, the matriarch let out a long sigh. Oh her husband won't be happy about this. But she just couldn't leave the poor girl here...

"Would you like to come with me?"

* * *

"That's it girls…" Naruto ordered. Biwa was currently using her mouth to occupy his throbbing member while Kotona was sucking his large balls. At the same time, they were fingering their soaked pussy and twirling their pulsing clits.

After Chomei succeeded in seducing Kotona, she willingly joined the harem that Naruto has created for his sister. Her tattoo of a beetle was embroidered on the back of her neck the same way that Biwa had hers on the back of her neck.

Naruto was in bliss. He has fantasized about one of his housemates suckling his balls and his cock, but he never once believed it to be a tangible possibility.

But something changed in him. And that loss of decency made things the way they are now.

"Hmph!" Biwa gagged as she blew his member at a rapid rate.

"Gurg!" Kotona agreed while eagerly tasting the salty balls into her mouth.

"Gurh…" Naruto groaned. His constricted balls could take it no more and released sperm into Biwa's thirsty mouth. The kendoist squealed in joy as she eagerly started sucking it up.

"Don't keep to yourself." Kotona complained.

Biwa than proceeded to kiss the disappointed Kotona. Naruto could see the two girls exchange his cum with one another by the gurgling of their throat, their tongues licked each other in a hot French kissing, them licking his semen into each other mouth. The sight made his cock harden for the umpteenth time.

Biwa saw it and was about to go to it, but Naruto stopped her.

"No Biwa. I have an idea."

Biwa lay on her back on the bed, while Kotona soon followed after ward lying on top of the kendoist. Their ample chests connected as they hugged each other. They could practically feel each other's liquid from their pussies.

Naruto grinned at the sight of two moist pussies lying on top of another. He first aligned it with Biwa…and thrust.

The raven haired shrieked at the incoming girth. It was far from the first time it has entered her, but it never stopped being good.

The blonde grunted as he piston into Biwa's wet womanhood. It gladly accepted its master into its warmth as it throbbed around the cock. It was becoming looser and looser with every consecutive fuck.

"NARUTO! MORE!" Biwa begged. Kotona merely moaned, feeling Biwa's nipple and clit collides with her with every fuck.

Naruto released his dick from its wet confinement much to Biwa's displeasure; he then connected his cock to Kotona's entrance, soaked from lack of use. Without hesitation he eagerly sunk into her.

This time Kotona shrieked as her tight pussy gripped the entering cock. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth at the feeling of constant pleasure. This time Biwa was the one who was getting rumbled by their movement.

An idea came to his mind and he removed his cock from Kotona's velvet cunt.

"ME! It's my turn!" Biwa demanded.

"No! Do me more!" Kotona pleaded.

"How about both?"

Naruto rammed his cock between the two girls causing them to scream in surprise. His long member was constricted by two kissing pussies. His cock stimulated their clits as he thrusted in and out, pleasuring both girls.

"BIWA!"

"KOTONA!"

The genius and the kendoist look into each others eyes and their lips connected. They started openly and hotly sucking on each other tongues. Their hard nipples also eased up against one another, spreading jolts of pleasure throughout the two girls' body.

Naruto looked down at the girls, no, the bitches he has conquered. How they were so caught up in their lust that they now loved each other as well. The way their glans embraced his was proof of their slutty attitude.

He picked up his pacing, thrusting in and out of the two combined cunts.

"GYARH!" The two girls squealed in unison.

Naruto growled as his hot seeds erupted from his cock. It landed all over the bodies of the two girls.

They laid side by side, their entire front painted in hot cum, and breathing heavily.

Kotona and Biwa had both fallen asleep, exhausted by the love making. They lay on Naruto's side, Their breasts pressed against their master's side and still covered in cum.

Naruto grinned at the situation he was in as he ran his hands through Kotona's brown bob cut and Biwa's long black hair. He was between two sexy women after defiling their bodies with his essence. Now they were sleeping by his sides with his seeds oozing out of their nether regions.

Few men can boast such a thing.

Granted, most men don't have demonic abilities and spawns, but that is irrelevant.

* * *

Subaku Gaara was a strange child, even since birth, when he was born with red markings around his own eye.

Born the youngest child of three in a relatively wealthy family. Subaku didn't particularly stand out to his parents beside his unique birthmark until his issues were revealed.

He didn't cry as much as should be expected from a baby, instead being primarily quiet to both his sibling and his parents.

He ate his food and move with the right amount of energy, but there was an essence of lethargy to his movement.

As he grown up, he developed a rather severe case of insomnia, making nights even longer for him. Not to mention he never really shot up in height, always being relatively short for a male.

Maybe that is why he developed an addiction to sweets, to help him stay awake during the night and give him a boost of energy during the day.

In any case, he was attending his studies at the local college. His interest primarily in becoming a chef.

Culinary is a bit unique area of study, especially in the pastry side of things, but it was something he feel like he can put an effort in. Especially with his insomnia.

* * *

Kurama turned to Subaku and gave him a deadpan stare. 'Really?'

'Not my fault that desert and dessert have only one letter to differentiate themselves…' Subaku admitted. 'But being able to make sugar is definitely nice…'

* * *

Heck, he can study long sleepless night away in college it certainly made things easier for him.

He even had some internet friends. Primarily in the field of discussing some of his favorite fictional series…

Hey! He needed something to keep his time at night.

But then there were his dreams whenever he actually does manage to get a lick of sleep…

Subaku noted that his dreams are always the same. He is a raccoon interacting with eight other animals and one big rabbit.

It was strange, but the fact that it was the only dream he ever had was something that never really bothered him. Until a few days ago…

Which leads to here, at a local ice cream parlor, talking to some cute girl with long orange hair.

She called out to him. In a way that he never felt before when he saw a woman.

It was his destiny after all.

* * *

Mikan Hanamaru was considered to be one of the more stressed out member of the Hanamaru family. Due to a combination of her education, job, and disorder.

She wasn't as smart as her family, so she was constantly studying to help her college grades of being a culinary chef.

Mikan always loved cooking, idolizing her mother and older sister's ability to be a chef, and especially loved sweets, going off her memory of meeting her adoptive mother.

She set out to be the best pastier that she could possibly be, but there were a few issues holding her back.

In addition to her studies, she also had to pay for them by working long hours at a job she held and disliked intensely.

She worked as a maid in a maid café. It was just as embarrassing as it sounds.

What was worse was the way that people, male or female, constantly leered at her. The maid outfit was pink with straps and exposed the top of the cleavage.

Mikan was a girl with long orange hair, and like her sister, had an ample chest, and an attractive body. This made her one of the more popular maids with the customers, especially when her outfit isn't big enough to fully cover her chest. Not to mention it accentuating her hips.

The longer she worked, the more she got paid, so she tolerated her usual problems. Just the slightest bit of a glare or a whimpering puppy dog tears and they run away.

The fact that the chef of the café was nice enough to show her a few pointers was just an added bonus. She can make some decent pastries nowadays.

That isn't to say that everyone in the café was benevolent. Quite the opposite as they were the reason why she wanted to quit.

The manager was some sort of lecher who never really bothered to hide the fact that he was ogling her. He always tried to grab her ass but years of training made it easy for her to dodge. Didn't make it any less any annoying.

Her partner, Mikage, a girl with short dark hair but nowhere near a nice body, was jealous of the way she constantly won customers from the café, was mean to her as expected. Always trying to trip her up and never once giving her any sort of peace of mind.

Between her job, and her studies, she was prone to sleeping whenever the mood sets in. Having developed a slight narcolepsy in her youth was just another thing to add on to the issue.

Her home life was a bit distant due to how much she sleeps. To the point where her pajamas are practically her casual clothing at this point.

Not to say that she didn't have a perverted side, she constantly measures her sister's breast too much to contradict it, she just doesn't interact much as she would like. She cares for them deeply, but circumstances forced her to constantly sleep.

If only she could quit this job. So she could completely focus on her studies. She couldn't use up her parents money just yet.

Right now it was time to man the cashier at her café. And like before, there were plenty of thirsty and/or perverted customers to come.

She once again saw the red eyed customer from before. She felt a tinge of sympathy for the bags underneath his eyes. Not getting enough sleep is downright troubling sometimes.

"So what can I serve you?"

"You".

"Huh?"

"Serve me ice cream. Extra sprinkles please" He quite bluntly demanded.

"Of course" It's not like he was the first demanding customer she dealt with. He is rather blunt though.

He was barely taller then her, had short red hair, and markings around his eyes. If she didn't knew better, she would've mistaken him for some kind of goth. Kinda cute, but the bug eyes made it a bit hard to properly ogle.

She gave him his order, and went on her way.

* * *

He came again the next day, and ordered the exact same thing. This time with extra chocolate syrup and brownies on the ice cream.

"That much sugar is bad for you." She commented. She saw kids do it all the time, but damn was this man addiction bad.

He shrugged. "It's as I am. I never rid myself of the childhood taste for sweets."

"I can empathize." Why should she give up on sweets just because she was older? She'll eat them until her teethes actually do fall off.

"Who are you anyway?" He noted once and for all. It's not like he didn't already know but…

"Hanamaru Mikan." She introduced herself as she clean the counter.

"Subaku Gaara." He responded with a blink. "You are…Naruto's sister?"

"How did you know?" It's not like they look alike enough for people to guess that they share the same household.

"He is an internet friend of mine." Subaku revealed. "He once stated that his sister works at some sort of café." Never mentioned it was a maid café though…

Mikan huffed. "Honestly, doesn't he know it is dangerous to reveal that much? In any case, yes, I am Mikan."

"It mentioned that you don't like your job all that much." Subaku commented.

Mikan pouted. "Okay, he really shouldn't be spreading that much info! Isn't a girl allowed to keep things to herself?"

"But is it true?"

"Yeah. It is. God do I want to quit". Mikan revealed in exasperation.

"If you hate it so much, why do you stay?" Subaku pointed out the obvious issue.

"Because I need the money!" Mikan stated the also obvious problem.

Various people turned to the shouting girl. She flushed and continued to sweep the floor. Oh why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?

* * *

Mikan decided to take a break to allow more time for the two discussions. She was still clad in her uniform as she discussed the situation with Subaku.

"If I make enough money…" Mikan stated. "I can quit this job!"

Subaku raised his eyebrows at that. Coming from a relatively wealthy family, it was never an issue to completely focus on his study and not have to worry about money.

He supposes Mikan's life is different from his. Coming from a family with NINE adopted siblings could make money a bit of a tight issues.

"And then what?" Subaku asked.

"I can fully dedicate myself to the culinary arts." She admitted with a hopeful blush. "I always loved cooking sweets and anything similar."

"You're not the only one." Subaku admitted. "I always had a sweet tooth. So I decided to take up being a Pasteur."

"Really? Your parents let you?"

He shrugged. "I'm the third child. They look at my two older siblings first before they look at me."

"That's kinda sad."

"One will get used to it."

"Well I'm the eighth girl in a family of ten sisters and one brother." Mikan noted.

"Naruto mentioned that." Subaku noted. "And he got letters with varying degrees of 'Lucky bastard'."

Mikan chuckled at that. True, a lot of people wanted to get into their household which held ten beautiful women. Thankfully, things have calm down in recent years…though there are still some issues.

"Oi Mikan." The manager called out. He was a slightly pudgy man with a perverted glint in his eyes. While he sometimes tones it down in certain hours, namely of the busy variety, that didn't stop him from making very blatant passes at the girl.

"What is it sir?" She growled in annoyance.

"Please pick up that can over there." He stated, pointing at a spilt can.

'Probably dropped the damn thing himself…' She angrily theorized.

She immediately felt her ass being patted.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

She fisted his forehead. She left behind the manager's body which had a lot of bumps on his head. But the man proved durable and quickly walked away with a pout.

"The boss knows he can't do much since I can just report it." Mikan explained to the bemused Subaku.

'Chef huh?' Subaku wondered to himself.

He has an idea.

"Dad?" He asked on the phone. "Could you tell that friends of your to visit me at a very specific location?"

* * *

"So it took you five years?"

"Compared to other people, I got off lucky!" The jovial man stated with a smack on his rather rotund belly.

Pierre was a rather talented chef who has struck gold in recent years. After his pastries started selling like literal hot cakes, he has expanded in his branch of the culinary world. He has since then became renown in his field.

Subaku's father allowed him to make contact with Pierre for this very reason. He especially found himself liking that particular bit of information he was explaining right now.

"And I'm looking for someone to take as an apprentice." Pierre revealed. "They get a full scholarship in the culinary arts!"

"What was that about scholarship?" Mikan demanded immediately. She had almost flashed at hearing those key words.

The chef was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the orange-haired girl. "Uh... I'm handing out scholarships to any potential chefs who show signs of promise."

"Can I be a potential candidate?" Mikan immediately asked. Finally! Her big break!

"Are you sure? I'm going to check to see…"

"PLEASE~!" Mikan pleaded with full on puppy dog eyes.

"Of course m'am!" The chef stated with a blush.

"Works every time." Mikan declared with a smug look in her head.

Subaku gave her a slightly scared look. God damn he hopes he never fall prey to the dangerous technique. It would certainly be humiliating for him.

"If you give me a recipe good enough to wow me…I'll pay for your scholarship." The chef declared.

The manager, chef, and Mikage all gave varying looks of disbelief. Mikan pumped her fist up and cheered.

She would get that victory. She didn't have to, she needed to!

* * *

"And maybe one day you can actually get involved with some billionaire" Mikage declared with a smug grin. She had come over to give some taunting to the two. Obviously by stating the obvious problem of how hard it would be to actually show promise. "But I wouldn't get my hopes up." And she went away, practically letting out a twisted laugh.

"God I hate her so much." Mikan growled. "Her and that lech!"

"I'm guessing they are one of the reasons you no longer want this job?"

"You are not wrong!"

"We have to get cooking then. And I have an idea for the test…!"

* * *

Mikan was back at her home, inside her living room, reading a book intensively. It was apparently some sort of cook book. It had a lot of interesting recipes for her to use. Though it might be difficult, it still seem like something she can do to increase her skill.

"What are you doing?" A male voice called out.

She turned to see Naruto. Biwa, and Kotona standing at the entrance, giving her a curious stare.

"What?"

"Are you reading a cookbook?" Biwa asked. Then again, it wasn't surprising. Mikan made her interest clear more then a few time.

"Oh." Mikan noted. "Yes. I plan on experimenting with some dishes soon."

Kotona pushed her glasses up. "I see. Well that is nice. The odds are low, but if you win, you can fully get the complete experience."

"Subaku stated we needed some taste tester." Mikan pointed out, remembering what her partner said.

"I have a meeting that day." Biwa revealed. Her shinai still attached to her back.

"I believe an important exam is needed for my course." Kotona admitted.

"Well I'm free." Naruto admitted with a smirk.

"Thank you!" Mikan stated with a bow, this caused her ample chest to bounce just the tiniest bit.

When Mikan left, Naruto felt something in him spark. This spark end up causing his pants to get tight.

 _"Looks like that raccoon is taking care of her. Until then…"_

Biwa let out a sigh, brushing off her black hair. "Think she can do it?"

Kotona shrugged. "It's not unlikely."

They failed to notice the sound of someone dropping his pants to the ground.

Naruto immediately plunged his strong hands into the skirts of his slaves. Biwa and Kotona let out a squeak of surprise and pleasure when he started fingering their pussies through their bare bottom.

"Now that I'm hard…won't someone need to calm it down?" He whispered into their ear. He then proceeded to rip their skirts right off of their lewd bodies. He was happy to feel how they were still wet

The two obeyed and stood next to his side. They placed their soft hands and started working the rigid cock. Naruto's freed his arms and ripped open their shirt revealing their braless breasts. Both creamy, big, and topped with erect nipples. He started molding their ample chest with his strong hands.

Biwa and Kotona both gave Naruto a kiss at the same time. This led way to a messy three way kiss where three tongues messily embraced one another. The two girls continued to rub Naruto's cock in their soft hands whilst he once again started to finger their throbbing cunts.

Biwa purred. She has always loved Naruto from the very beginning. She felt happy that she was the one he favored most of all. She did not share her body with anyone. Only she and she alone belonged to him. The child that was growing in her womb was proof of that.

Kotona knew in her heart that she loved Chomei. But she knew that her body also ached for Naruto's touch as well. He could satisfy her every whims and needs, the same way she has to do to him. Hopefully her child won't get hurt during all those intercourse. Chomei wanted that much at the very least.

Naruto was just savoring the feelings of the hands. The two girls were working expertly together to give him the best cock rub possible. He loved fucking these girls so much. The fact that there are still more conquers made his day even better.

After multiple moments of cock stroking and pussy rubbing, did things change. Naruto's patient can last for so long.

"Enough!" Naruto declared. "Now I just want to fuck one of you!"

First Biwa was pushed down on her hands and knees as Naruto took her from behind. Her wet pussy eagerly accepted the incoming cock as it immediately gripped it.

"NARUTO!" Biwa shouted. "I-I LOVE YOU!"

"I know." He grunted in response. He saw Kotona's long leg spread wide open as she furiously masturbated at the erotic sight of her sister being pounded by her master, her tongue hanging out like a dog in heat. "Why don't you eat up? Kotona's nice and wet."

Kotona crawled over to the penetrated girl. She opened her legs for Biwa's tongue to align with. The kendoist licked Kotona's pink pussy with her tongue, savoring her sister taste. The glasses girl let out a moan, "Kya…Biwa…You feel so good." The tongue can't be compared with a cock, but it was pretty damn close.

Naruto roared as thick cum erupted from his member and spread into Biwa's core. She pushed her tongue so deep that Kotona came as well. Biwa got a full taste of her sister's nectar and she loved every drop.

Naruto then placed himself on his chair, his cock still fully erect.

Next, Kotona bounced up and down the still solid member. Her breasts were being sucked by Naruto who was savoring the milk within. He was fingering her tight asshole as well.

"THE PINNACLE OF PLEASURE!" Kotona exclaimed. Naruto merely chuckled at her big mouth.

Biwa meanwhile was licking the length of the cock whenever Kotona bounced up. At the same time she was also suckling his balls. The bizarre combo of cock and pussy tasted just right in her mouth.

Naruto grunted and came a second time. With Kotona's pussy wrapped around his cock and his balls wrapped by Biwa's mouth. It was easy for the cum to shoot into the womb, with the excess being cleaned by Biwa.

The love making session ended with the kendoist and the genius hooking their wet pussies around Naruto's cock as it thrust in and out of the conjoined glans. The two girls moaned sexily as the member piston through the areas.

"So good…!" Biwa exclaimed, her face completely silly.

"I-I...concur!" Kotona agreed an equally silly look on her face.

Naruto meanwhile was thrusting as hard as he could, letting his cock be surrounded by the tight wetness of the combined pussy. Until…

"GYARH!" He screamed. This was nirvana. No man, no matter how powerful, could resist.

A sea of cum erupted from the member as it covered the two girls with its hot seed. Biwa and Kotona untangled themselves and gave the cock a proper bath with their tongue.

"More…I must have more…" Naruto stated as he looked down at his women.

Thankfully, everybody was out that day so they can continue their love making session. After the two girls fell asleep from exhaustion, cum spilling from their loins, Naruto remembered they needed another eater.

Looking down at Kotona, he knew he has an answer.

* * *

'Want to join a cooking test?"

Chomei hummed at that. The insect was currently studying for an upcoming exam. The fact that it was for his least favorite subject, English, that made it only worse

He and Kotona were casually continuing their sex life, even well knowing that she was also sleeping with Naruto.

His unknowing parents were happy that he found someone to get engaged to, though his mother gave him a good beating for impregnating a girl, already accepted Kotona into the family.

He wonders how they would react to their grandchild being a bug. Granted, it probably won't be in that state will they see the child.

Ah well, that is for later. He accepted because, hey! Free food!

* * *

"Who is he?" Mikan questioned, now garbed in an apron over her pajama.

"Oh that's Chomei." The green haired man waved, his ring glistening in the light. "He's a friend of ours who is here to taste our confections."

"Oh yeah. Aren't you Kotona's Boyfriend?" Mikan recognized him as.

"Yup." Looks like she kept mum on being a fiancé. Then she would have to explain her pregnancy, making it somewhat understandable.

Chomei shrugged. "Oh what could go wrong?"

* * *

Oh did things go very wrong indeed.

It was then did Mikan's narcolepsy cause problems.

It made her zone out in the wrong moments and made her pick the wrong ingredients. Such as substituting chili powder with sprinkles. Or salt with sugar.

And they had some…interesting reactions.

* * *

"IT'S ALIVE!" Naruto shouted at the abomination in front of them. It was supposed to be a cake, instead it was like some sort of glob monster

Subaku gave a deadpan look at Mikan. How could one screw up that badly?"

She nervously chuckled. "Adding extra sugar was a bad idea?"

"That was salt!"

"HOW DOES THAT WORK!?" Naruto shouted as he assaulted the blob with Biwa's 'borrowed' shinai.

* * *

"BACK TO THE ENDLESS DEPTH WITH YOU!" Chomei shouted as he hammered into another abomination. This one having a lot of tentacles.

Mikan hid behind Subaku in fear. "No way am I letting that thing touch me!"

"I'm surprised that making something as simple as soup made that…" he sighed

"LESS TALKING! MORE KILLING!"

* * *

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Mikan shouted at what was in front of her. An array of cupcakes that were attacking the two spawns.

"IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY FOOT!" Naruto shouted in fear.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE IN THE EYE?!" Chomei shouted as said cupcakes attacked said eye.

Subaku face-palmed. "Okay, why don't you let me decide what ingredients to use?"

* * *

 **50 TRIES LATER**

* * *

Naruto and Chomei whimpered at the perfectly normal cake in front of them. The two reincarnated demons were covered head to toe to injuries of various degrees of pain.

"It looks edible." Naruto commented, but his face betrayed his floundering attempts at complimenting his sister's dishes.

"As long as I don't drop dead, I'll eat it." Chomei decided. "But dear god, I have a pregnant fiance, let me live to see our baby's birth!"

"What was that?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing." Subaku, Naruto, and Chomei hastily answered.

"Bottoms up man. It will be the last"

"Don't say that…"

The two sniffed their fork, and slowly let the cake in. As the two chewed, their eyes opened up in shock and surprise.

"Is it good?" Mikan nervously asked.

"It's delicious!" Naruto and Chomei declared with sparkling eyes.

"Huh?" Subaku and Mikan shouted in shock.

The fox and the bug continued to eat up the pastry heartily. "Oh, god, and I thought no one could match Momoko's cooking!"

"I don't know who that is, but I still have to agree!" Chomei declared.

The two Pasteur in training gave each other a very knowing smile.

"Do you think that…?"

"Oh yeah…!"

* * *

And that's what the next couple of weeks were like.

Subaku and Mikan experimented with dishes to eventually making one good enough to wow the chef.

It even helped Mikan and Subaku respective conditions.

Mikan can focus on something that allows her to stay awake.

Subaku is exhausted enough to get some sleep.

And one can't ignore the spark developing between the two people. It was slow, but it was getting there.

Though certain aspects will certainly speed things up.

* * *

"AND THIS IS A YES!" Pierre exclaimed with joy. Tears were literally dripping down his face at the taste of the concoction.

"I did it!" Mikan cheered in joy. Subaku merely gave a light clap to the entire ordeal.

Her boss gave a shocked look over what happened. Likewise, Mikage had a similar reaction. Their jaws were practically to the ground.

Her chef on the other hand, merely gave a wave and a congratulatory smile.

She fired herself at Subaku and gave him a big hug right in front of the manager. A certain finger on her hand also found itself on the vision of her two tormentors.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Mikage started indignantly.

"I'm out of here!" She declared happily. And she fell asleep on the spot. Both from the combo of her condition and her tiredness.

* * *

Since Mikan's house was a bit far from her job, and his was rather close by, Subaku decided to take her to his house for the night.

His parents were out, visiting some friends of theirs. And his siblings were back at their own home, letting him have the house to himself.

Subaku laid Mikan on the mat below, with him shortly following. It was small, but the insomniac felt an urge to sleep beside her.

As Mikan and Subaku laid side by side, she woke up and gave him a big smile. "Thank you…"

Subaku felt his face flush a little. Damn woman…making his emotions activate now then they ever did in his life.

"Why were you adopted anyway?" Subaku found himself asking.

Mikan sighed. "My parents were chefs as well. They always treated me growing up."

"But…?"

"An accident. I was with a babysitter so I wasn't involved. I had no other relatives so that's how I came to the orphanage."

Subaku hummed. "And the Hanamaru found you one day?"

"That's right. They took me in without a second thought. It was shocking to going from an only child to having seven siblings."

Subaku nodded in agreement. He would certainly be overwhelmed by that many siblings. In fact, he himself can only barely handle two!

"Thank you." She stated and leaned in, connecting their lips. "For everything…"

Subaku finally let a small smile show to her after the kiss was finished.. "No problem my dear."

Mikan was so distracted that she didn't notice the mark develop on her neck.

Likewise, she once again felt herself lose to her sleep.

* * *

The darkness nodded. It had an idea for a motivation for sex.

Something that will allow him to get more…well, Subaku. But is still counted as his!

* * *

Subaku sighed as he looked out of his room, the moon was shining brightly. The insomniac let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Another night and still no sleep." He murmured. He turned to see Mikan snoozing away, looking quite adorable in her sleep.

"At least there is some decent eye-candy this time." He hummed in thought.

Mikan snored. "I…I did it…take that you stupid b-witch!"

"Sleep-Talking. Cute."

Mikan stared at Subaku, her usually bright blue eyes quite pale. For some reason, Subaku felt slightly uneasy at the sight of them.

"Mikan?"

The narcoleptic pushed him onto the mat with much force. Subaku stared in complete disbelief when she ripped open her pajamas to reveal her bare breasts.

"Mikan! What are you doing?!" Subaku actually flushed. He may be stoic most of the time but seeing a girl going commando actually ignited the rare desire in him. Especially with her big breasts and erect nipples.

Mikan pulled down his pants, which at the sight of nude flesh, had quite the prominent hard-on.

The chef engulfed his member with her mouth causing her fellow chef to hiss in surprise and arousal.

"What the hell are you-GURK!" As much as Subaku wishes to interrupt, it didn't change the fact that Mikan was too busy sucking his cock to say anything.

Not helping was that she was quite good at it, especially when she started swirling her tongue around the tip.

Most bizarrely of all, she still was sleeping through out the entire thing!

"Wake up!" Subaku demanded. Yes he was enjoying it but god damn it, why was she still asleep?

Mikan was now, much to his disbelief, was now massaging his member with her breasts. The two soft pillows eagerly vibrated his hardened cock as she eagerly licked his tip.

"GYAH!" Subaku shouted as his release finally came. Ropes of cum sprayed and drenched Mikan's mouth, breast, and hair when release came.

Subaku stared down in complete disbelief over what just happened.

"Did she just give me a boob-job in her sleep?!" How does that even work?

Mikan eyes opened at that moment.

"YAAAHHHHH!"

A few minutes later, Subaku was nursing a slap on his right cheek while Mikan was covering her boobs with her pajamas.

"I'm sorry." Mikan meekly apologized.

Subaku growled. "What the hell were you dreaming about?"

Mikan flushed to the brightest shades of red. "It's embarrassing!"

"You gave me a boob job! That's not going to be hard to top!"

"It was a dream alright!" Mikan shrieked, her eyes glistening with tears. "I dreamed about us connecting as one! I didn't think I would sleep walk though…"

Mikan looked at Subaku, sighed and eagerly accepted his lips. He fondled her ample chest while their tongues made love with one another.

"Gyah!" She shouted in shock as Subaku picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Subaku…" Mikan moaned as he continued to suckle her breast. Mikage made some rude comments about how she just wants someone to suck her tits.

Now she was sad to say that might have been true.

Despite her ample chest, Mikan was not lactating. But Subaku continued to suckle her member like a newborn. Not helping was him taking the time to lick her erect nipples and massage her thick ass.

"Mmm." Mikan moaned. Her pussy was practically on fire at that point. Subaku himself felt liquid drip out of her pajamas, though most of it was absorbed by the fabric.

The girl found herself on her arms and knees, with Subaku standing straight behind.

Mikan's glistening womanhood was there in all its glory, and Subaku noted something interesting.

"You're a virgin?"

"What did you expect?! As if I let anyone touch me…and I'm usually too tired to masturbate." She admitted with a blush.

'Maybe that is why she's so stressed. She can't even jack herself off.' Subaku noted in wonder.

And without much gusto, he inserted his hardened member into her womanhood, effectively destroying her innocence once and for all. It was a tight fit.

Mikan shrieked at the pain. She can practically feel the blood oozing down her pale legs. It felt icky for her to sense

"Are you alright?"

"No…Keep it in. I can handle it." Mikan didn't look back, partially out of disgust of seeing her own blood.

The two immediately found themselves working a rhythm. Though Subaku was in control most of the time as he piston in and out of Mikan's fresh pussy. Mikan was just waiting for the pleasure to come.

The fact that her pussy was fresh only made it wrap tighter around Subaku's dick. He grunted in pleasure.

'No wonder those fools praise this so much.' Subaku noted in thought. 'It truly is a pleasuring experience. Points for them I suppose…'

He even started to hit her equally large ass. Mikan squealed at the bizarre combination of pain of pleasure. She could practically feel her pussy tighten even more at the pleasure of it all.

Ringo constantly mentioned how great laying in bed was. She never put much thought to it, but it turned out her perverted sister was 100% correct. She instinctively pushed her ass back, hoping her can reach deeper inside her hole.

Eventually, the fucking become too much for Subaku.

"Gurh…!" He growled. "I'm going to cum…!"

Those words ignited a warning in Mikan's lust addled brain.

"PULL OUT!" Mikan suddenly shouted. She couldn't let him cum inside. She didn't want to deal with the consequences.

Surprised, Subaku pulled his member out spraying cum in the process. The hot semen landed on Mikan's shirt covered backside and on her sheets.

The two lovers were panting hard, as Mikan lay on the sheets, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She turned to him with a small smile. "That was…amazing…"

Subaku felt something in him snap at the sight of her, and rage came way.

How dare she command him to pull out? He needed to erupt in her. Mark her as his once and for all! Enslave her for his master!

Subaku growled and ripped off Mikan's pajamas straight off her body. Her bare breasts and large ass was there in her entirety.

"What are you…?" Mikan started before getting interrupted.

"That's not how it's supposed to be done!" Subaku declared as he sprawled Mikan onto her back. This allows him to see her in all her glory.

Her big chest, nipples erect. Her orange hair sprawled all around. Her blue eyes looking up with relative innocence. And her recently broken cunt, dripping for more.

He was too happy to oblige.

He aligned his member yet again with the glistening pussy.

"Hold on! I…!" Her words were interrupted as Subaku easily sunk himself into her pussy, her cunt already accustomed to his length.

Mikan hissed at the sudden intrusion, but couldn't find it in her heart to protest. Not when he was making her feel this good.

"Want me to do it in your ass?"

"No!" Mikan shouted in fear. "Please not there! Do whatever you want with my mouth or my pussy, but don't touch my butt!"

'Guess she feels really strongly about that particular area…'

The spawn spread Mikan onto her side and pulled her legs over his shoulders. He roared and sunk once again into her pussy.

"KYA!" Mikan shouted in pleasure. He was now hitting her deepest parts. Her inner walls were scraped by the demanding cock as they held onto the cock tightly.

It was…amazing! She never wanted to live without this feeling ever again.

"GYAH!" Subaku shouted. It was time. He retreated his entire cock slowly out of Mikan's pussy. Before she could protest, her plunged in as deep as he could, his intentions for impregnation fresh on his mind.

Subaku screamed as his cock released a stream of hot cum into Mikan's core. She shrieked as she came as well. Her mouth was ashamedly wide open as she felt her pussy be painted white.

She needed to feel this feeling forever…

Her narcolepsy finally caught up to her, and she fell asleep, her lover's cock still hard and snug inside her pussy.

* * *

"You did that?" Subaku whispered into the phone. Mikan was happily snoozing next to him. The two were as nude as the day was both born. He has pulled out of her, making his cum ooze from her cunt, drenching the mat.

Boy will that be a tough one to explain to his parents.

The dog opted to call his master to see what has happened.

"She fucked you in your sleep!" Chomei laughed from the three-way call. "That is hilarious."

"She only used her breasts!"

"Still hilarious!"

"Well she woke up and we did the more traditional method."

"Did you put a bun in her oven?"

"There was an option to say no?"

"Amen."

"So when do you plan on doing her boss?"

Naruto chuckled over the line. "Tomorrow is her last day of work? Why not give her a nice retirement gift."

"So do you also plan to do her in public?"

"Of course. That's the most fun place."

* * *

Mikan sighed at what had happened.

Subaku's parents had found them the next day. Admittedly, they weren't all that shocked at their son's affair.

In fact they knew she was seeing him the moment he invited her to his home.

His mother was mad about taking her virginity before they were married but it was a done deal. The fact that Subaku proposed also helped.

Why the hell did she do this? She was in college and engaged. There were certainly worse places to be.

Well, she still needs to work one more day at her job. Then it was sweet relief and maybe she can finally start interacting more with her siblings.

"So what would you like?" Mikan asked with a smile to the two young teenagers in front of her.

"Fries and a coke."

"Hmm…cheeseburger and orange juice for me."

"That's all? Well okay then." She then started manning the register. "One coke, one cheeseburger, one fries…and…an orange juice." Mikan started shivering while she pushed the button.

"Are you alright?"

"S…Sorry, would you like anything else?"

Because she felt something fondling her loins. Something that was rubbing her cunt through the fabric of her panties at an unrelenting rate.

"That would be…sixteen…y…yens." She whimpered, trying desperately to ignore the sensation of her panties being drenches and vibrated.

"Please take this card and wait…" And she handed the waiting cards to the two customers. They gave her a slight look of concern, but reasoned that she could handle it.

When they left, Mikan bit her lips to avoid moaning. Now she can practically feel a finger penetrating her pussy and playing around with her clit.

'Who…who is doing this?!'

But she couldn't move. Not helping her dignity was the immense pleasure she was feeling of having her pussy played with.

When another customer came up, she can barely breathe out the order. Especially when the mysterious figure was now licking her legs, and tightening her panty to chafe her pussy.

"Combo B?" Mikan asked. "Well that's-AH!"

"What? Is it not good?"

"No…!"

The figure was now licking her pussy with his apparently skilled tongue. He didn't even take off her panties, licking her liquid through her soaked underwear.

"Thank you…please takes this card and waits…" And thankfully that man was the last of the customers.

The figure took that opportunity to start suckling her pussy at a faster rate. Sliding his tongue up and down her pussy vigorously.

"This…this is driving me wild!" Mikan sobbed. The worst part was how badly her body wanted it. Her nipples hardened, her body flushes, and her cum was practically dripping down her long legs.

He started pinching her clits, making the pleasure even more unbearable. It reached her breaking point when she felt her clit twist.

"Kya!" She moaned. Her cum erupted, and she fell over in pure pleasure.

She saw the culprit underneath her skirt was none other then her step-brother Naruto.

* * *

"What did you do that for?!" Mikan demanded. She had escorted her brother by arm to the bathroom, quickly to make sure no on notices her wet stain. And locked the door behind the two.

Naruto shrugged. "I couldn't resist. Your legs were so inviting that I had to put my head between it."

"Are you nuts?!" She questioned with a furious glare. "I have a boyfriend! You can't just…can't just…"

"Can't just what?"

Mikan's legs were shaking again. Her already moist panty was getting even more wet. She hastily crossed her legs to dissuade said motions as it continued on.

"Oh, I left one of Kaoruko's toy in your cunt. Hope you don't mind." Naruto hummed, pushing a button on his device. He had to sneak in to get it. He couldn't let that particular sister catch him in the act. He shivered at the idea of what she might do to him.

"O-of course I mind!" She screamed. Oh god, why does it feel so good.

"Well, full power then." And Naruto pressed that aforementioned button.

The vibrator inside Mikan hummed at it's fastest rate, causing the girl to moan in ecstasy. It caused her so much pleasure that she was practically oozing cum from her womb.

Naruto let out a perverse chuckle. "Wow! You look like you're peeing when you're drenched!" The way that a stream was dripping down her leg made his observation warrented

Mikan couldn't take it any more. She came on the spot, a puddle of cum fully developing underneath her legs, drenching the bathroom floor. Naruto took the opportunity to sit on the closed toilet seat, his dick erect in the air and his pant on the floor.

The pleasure was causing something to change in Mikan. She could feel something on her neck (her mark) submitting to the pleasure given to her. She fell to her knees and started massaging her breasts, which were aching for some reasons.

Mikan breathe hard. She practically felt something in her mind snap as she pulled down her blouse and bra to reveal her ample chest to Naruto.

"Does it look good?" Mikan asked with a worried expression.

"It looks fine. Mikan…stand up!" Naruto commanded.

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" His tone made it clear that he wouldn't take another alternative.

The ginger slowly rose to her feet, her legs shaking all the way. She saw her brother giving her a lustful smirk, and pointed at his rigid member. She completely understood at that moment.

Mikan pulled up her skirt and hovered over Naruto's hardened cock. Slowly, but surely, she impaled herself on the hardened member.

"NYAH!" She shrieked. Naruto was so much bigger then Subaku. He reached even deeper inside her womb and scratched the back of her cunt.

Naruto started to bounce her up and down his cock, loving the way her velvet cunt squeezed his member for his seeds. No doubt that Subaku already planted his own seeds, so he can cum inside her without much consequences.

He bit her nipples, causing her to squeal in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The fact that her pregnancy was recent made it so their was no lactation. That didn't stop him from suckling on her erect nipples.

"Amazing!" Mikan exclaimed. "It feels like I'm melting!"

"I'm going to cum!" The blonde declared.

"Wait! Don't release...!" But Naruto ignored her protest as he slammed her as hard as he could onto his cock.

"MINE! YOU'RE BODY IS MINE!" Naruto declared as hot cum continued to shoot into her steadily filling pussy.

Mikan arched her back and freed her tongue. Her mind was completely blank as thicket of hot semen filled up her core. A flash of white appeared before her eyes as the only thing she could focus on was this wonderful thing inside of her.

"I'm sorry Subaku…" She muttered.

"Who do you think allowed this?" And Naruto brought her warm body closer to him. "Like I said...your body belongs to me. He can keep the rest."

It was then did Mikan understand. She loved Subaku above else. She was also carrying his child if Naruto's words were any indication.

But Naruto owned her. When he says to spread her legs, her body and mind could only obey.

That was how her life was now.

* * *

"KYA!" Was the simultaneous shout of the three women.

Naruto was quickly fucking into Mikan's spread pussy, watching her orange hair bounce along with her chest. At the same time, he was furiously fingering Kotona's and Biwa's wet pussy. The two girls moaning in pleasure.

He had just plowed and fucked nearly holes of the three girls in front of him (Mikan was still nervous about her asshole) He always came inside, hence why cum was flowing out of their pussies and were marked on their faces. He had one more charge to go and intended to make them cum at the same time.

The three sisters let out a cry for him to hurry.

"The best way to finish this session!" Kotona demanded.

"MORE!" Mikan demanded. "Big sis commands you…!"

"Don't stop!" Biwa demanded.

The desperation for him was plain for the man to see. They needed him to cum for them. To make them his women. The very thought of their complete obedience made him thrust and finger harder.

Naruto let out a massive moan and sprayed his cum into the awaiting girls. They also let out a moan of pure pleasure and orgasmed immediately. They drenched the member and hands with even more of their essence.

The three sisters fainted from exhaustion. They lay on their ground, breathing hard with their tongue hanging out of their mouth. Naruto's cum drooling from their abused pussies. His cock and finger wet with their cum.

'Number three.' Naruto declared at the sight of the ginger. 'Who should be next?'

* * *

"Hey Anne!" The director called out to the redhead.

Anne, a girl with short red hair and casual clothing hummed. "Yeah, boss?"

"Could you show one of the make-up artists around here? He's one of our new recruits."

"Of course sir!"

Anne turned to said new recruit and raised her eyebrow. He looked...rather feminine for a man.

"Hello. My name is Saiken." He stated with a cordial smile.

"Hi...I'm Anne." She stated casually.

She couldn't shake the weird feeling she got from this guy. She shrugs. Maybe it has something with the way he looks. She still doesn't see any relevant problem.

* * *

 **This chapter may be the longest yet. Admittedly to practice writing group sex. Hope I did a good job. Please read and review! I plan on trying to increase the amount of interactions with the sisters, because it honestly feels kinda stale and rushed.**

 **Please Read and Review.**


	6. Cancellation & Preview

**Hey, this is me declaring Hentaiverse dead. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I just can't bring myself to come up with any ideas. Hentai does not give me much material to work with.**

 **I will be writing a story based on series I really like. Bible Black, Kangoku Senkan, Taimanin Asagi, Kuroinu…the Bible Black story is even in the works right now.**

 **Why? Well thanks to the Visual Novel, which has details excluded from the anime, I could finally write some fics without having to do guesswork.**

 **So stay tuned for the Naruto/Bible Black Xover.**

 **Here is the summary:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki was your average high school student. He had friends, did some sports, perved on girls…the usual.**

 **After running away after committing one of his finer pranks, he ended up finding a key hidden in the shed.**

 **Realizing it's the key to the abandoned basement, his curiosity got the best of him, and he made his way towards the abandoned area.**

 **There he found a certain book. A book called 'Bible Black'. A book written in a foreign language…that he can understand for some reason.**

 **After using the book and discovering the spells within, something within him snapped. He fell prey to his own lust and desires and succumbs to the dark desire to permanently enslave women as his slaves.**

 **Some of his targets include:**

 **Kurumi Imari: His close childhood friend. He finally realized how well she has developed.**

 **Rika Shiraki: The richest girl in school, both in wealth, popularity, and development. As the president of the Student Council, Uzumaki plans on using her body for his own gain.**

 **Kaori Saeki: A devoted member of the occult, she is an oddball in her school. But her impressive figure still caught his eyes, and he intends on showing her the occult. Her price? Her freedom.**

 **Mika Ito: The entire swim team consists of beautiful girls. Mika Ito stood out to him most of all. Her enslavement will be very fun indeed.**

 **Yukiko Minase: His caretaker. He can finally inflict the years of sexual torture he had since she started to tease him**

 **Hiroko Takashiro: The highly attractive, and highly popular art teacher, he fully intends on making her his slaves. Considering her experience with the spells, it will be a tiring journey, but one with satisfying rewards**

 **However there was something in the midst of the school. One of the people is hiding a dark secret. And they intend to use Naruto's newfound powers to further their agenda.**

 **So while Naruto goes about making females succumb, this force will watch…and finally strike once and for all.**

 **Hope you wait. There are a few games I want to finish first, but here it is. Once again, so sorry about the story. This will go under a different story.**


	7. Preview 2: Conquering Eostia

**Hey there fans of 'Hentaiverse'. While I was thinking about the Bible Black crossover, I realized it was still something that I want to do, but I'm torn on doing it now.**

 **Because there's another story that I want to tackle. A story that is well known as Kuroinu, considered to be one of the best hentais out there. A truly depressing story, but a truly rich anime.**

 **While I was brainstorming plots, I realized a save the heroine's of Kuroinu would feel a little…predictable. I just feel that one would have a good idea of what to expect…well when its porn, you generally do have a good idea on what to expect.**

 **This time I decide to be a bit darker. One that is a better ending of the hentai…comparatively in any case.**

 **Its inspiration is a series of games from a company called BISHOP. Most of them revolve around a man finding buxom females (usually in a school environment be them students or teachers) that he wants to make his sex slaves. So he manipulates, blackmail, and rapes them until they submit to him. Not realistic, but still fun to see the heroine's mind cracking. That's the feel I want this fic to have.**

 **So here's a summary:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is a former mercenary turned soldier in the land of Eostia, best known primarily for his speed. He had no true goals other then to be the best he can be as well as complete his ring, which has a shattered ruby.**

 **He received the shock of his lifetime when his former partner Volt revolted against the country and plan on turning into a nation of service.**

 **With a heavy heart, the man knew he had to fight his former comrade, and he uses his skills to rise up the ranks of the soldier.**

 **He became one of the chosen few to be assigned to a very important location. Eostia's Castle, the center of the entire land of Eostia. Where all the Seven Princess Knights have gathered while they are war (with teleportation spells for easy access to their respective lands).**

 **Not to mention the Dark Elf queen and her loyal aide, who barely managed to escape Volt and cronies, and have reluctantly allied with the Seven-Shield alliance to fight against their common foe.**

 **After spending some time getting used to his new stations (All while Volt prepared for war), Uzumaki found a strange crystal one day. A crimson ruby that completes the set on his inherited ring.**

 **Little did he know was that the ring was shattered to keep the lock of an evil demon. This demon is a lustful being that plans on enslaving any female that he find worthy of his attention. And he possess the person who completed his ring.**

 **And the women of Eostia and the dark lands of Garan are certainly suitable females for his lust.**

 **Of course his minds clash with his nobler host, so he decided to make a compromise with himself.**

 **He will fight against Volt and the Kuroinu mercenaries. He will help save the common-folk. He will save the land of Eostia and make sure its peace still holds on.**

 **But…**

 **He will enslave the alliance. He will make them submit to their base desires that they ignored.**

 **Olga Discordia. The queen of the Dark Elves.**

 **Chloe. Her loyal aide.**

 **Alicia Arcturus. Princess of Isis.**

 **Prim Fiori. Fellow princess and cousin of Alicia.**

 **Maia. High-class mercenary.**

 **Ruu-Ruu. Leader of the Half-Ling.**

 **Kaguya. The Shrine Maiden from the east.**

 **Claudia Levantine. The captain of the Holy Knights.**

 **Celestine Lucullus. The reincarnation of Laurendeau and queen of Eostia.**

 **He will mark them all. For they are his, and his alone.**

 **Eostia's castle was something I made up to get the heroine in one location. And I think this might be the first fic where Olga and Chloe actually escaped on their own accord.**

 **I'm honestly more interested in this one to be honest. Please tell me what you think in your review!**


	8. UPDATE

**The Kuroinu story is now up! Please read, review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
